If I Could Have Chosen
by Naite-Laef
Summary: Gohan just wants to fit in at Orange Star High. But then Future Trunks drops back into his life, and it only gets more complicated from there. LGBT
1. 1

He felt it all at once.

Gohan straightened in his seat as his senses picked up a strong power heading straight towards his school. The 16-year-old lost any grasp he previously held on his immediate surroundings as his mind jumped to conclusions. Expanding his senses, he quickly located several of his friends; however, he did not feel their energy spiking in response to the new presence. Their life forces seemed calm and unbothered.

The suddenly teen lamented his decision to stop training. Just how long had this powerful being gone unnoticed by him? In the five peaceful years following the Cell Games, the half-Saiyan had not stayed vigilant as the planet's protector. Instead, he had opted to pursue a relatively normal life upon realising his true passion: academics.

But now Earth could be in danger, and he sorely regretted prioritising his own happiness. If he had kept up his training, he would've sensed this stranger much sooner!

He forced himself to calm down, and he tried to examine the facts. A deep breath in, a deep breath out. Despite his initial panic, this being's energy didn't emit any trace of ill intent. That piece of information, combined with a lack of negative reaction from the Z-Fighters, led Gohan to guess that this person might be a friend and not a foe.

However, he couldn't help but ponder this new power; it felt strangely familiar, but Gohan couldn't quite figure out why. The feeling of deja vu only intensified as the energy signature grew closer and closer, hurtling towards his school with incredible speed. He guessed he had only minutes to act, if that.

Some part of him registered the sound of two girls arguing beside him, but he failed to process their words. Gohan racked his brain, trying to make a decision. Should he leave class to investigate? His mother had warned him to keep his abilities a secret, but what if this person came to fight? What if he had to protect his fellow classmates?

He stiffened as the mysterious energy signature slowed suddenly, just under a mile from his classroom.

Gohan's history teacher chose that moment to enter, meaning class would start within the next minute. Surely he would be in trouble if he tried to leave now.

He grimaced. Well, he had little reason to leave now. The newcomer had changed directions to head straight for him.

And then Gohan almost choked as he finally realised to whom the powerful energy belonged.

Clearing his throat, the wiry teacher took his place at the front of the classroom. Several wandering eyes finally settled on him, and the tenured professor gave a rare smile. "Good morning, everyone. We have another transfer student who will join us soon," he said, hands clasped behind his back. "It's a bit unusual, but because of his sudden move, he will be auditing your classes while his enrolment paperwork is processed-"

In the third row of desks, Sharpner leaned back in his chair, rather disappointed by the announcement. "Damn, another dude? No hot chicks transferring to Orange Star?" he muttered, absently tucking a long strand of blonde hair behind his ear. Next to him sat a girl with shorter, darker blonde hair. With a bright smile, Erasa pivoted away from Sharpner to face the student on her other side.

"Told you, Videl," she whispered to the girl. "I told you the new student is a boy! You owe me a soda."

Videl huffed. "Whatever."

Erasa continued, used to her friend's competitive nature and general sour attitude. "We got lucky with Gohan," she said, wiggling her eyebrows. "Maybe this next guy will be hot, too!"

Rolling her eyes, Videl turned to the student on her other side. Ever since Gohan had started at Orange Star High School last month, she had started to warm up to the new kid. He seemed odd for sure, but she liked the fact that he didn't seem overly interested in her father. Perhaps if he felt more comfortable around her, he would start to share more about himself, and they could become friends. "You want to grab a soda with us at lunch, Gohan?" Videl asked. "It's on me."

After a long pause, Videl scowled, assuming he chose to ignore her. Clearly unengaged by the teacher's monologue, Gohan shifted nervously in his seat. He glanced to the classroom door every few seconds, as if in anticipation.

"Gohan," she called, leaning towards him to make sure he heard her.

He jumped slightly in his seat, hand reaching around his head to rub the nape of his neck. "Oh! Ah, hey, Videl," he gushed, ruffling the edge of his unruly black hair. "Sorry, did you say something? I must've spaced out." Upon seeing her unimpressed glare, he swallowed hard. Before he could come up with a suitable excuse for his anxious behaviour, his sensitive ears picked up the sound of boots scraping against the hallway's linoleum floor.

"He's scored perfect marks on all science and math portions of the entry exam-"

Their teacher halted in his speech when the classroom's thin, metal door swung open.

"Ah, there he is," the teacher said, ushering the student into his classroom with a quick gesture. "I actually wasn't expecting you until tomorrow, my boy! What great timing."

Looking up, Gohan saw a boy with short, lilac hair enter. "Hi," the transfer student said, holding himself tall with a natural grace. He shook the professor's outstretched hand. "My name is Trunks Briefs. I'm your-"

"New student, yes!" the teacher said, clearly excited. "Please. Tell us something about yourself, Mr. Briefs," the teacher asked.

Excited murmurs buzzed through the classroom. "Briefs? As in Capsule Corp?" Erasa whispered. "No wonder he got perfect scores!" With that remark, every teen in the classroom sat a little straighter in their chairs, now intrigued.

Turning his back to the attentive students, the teacher took this opportunity to write on the blackboard behind him.

"Well, I live in West City, but chose this school to be closer to an old friend," Trunks started. A warm smile danced across his handsome face as he found a familiar pair of dark eyes. "Long time no see. Right, Gohan?"

Heads spun to get a better look at the dark-haired boy in the third row. "Trunks?" Gohan sputtered, mouth still agape from the revelation.

"Oh, you know Mr. Son?" the teacher asked, obviously perplexed as he finished writing their daily assignment on the board. He returned to his customary place at the front of the room, looking up at the teenager who always scored perfect marks, no matter how difficult the test. To think that both these students had exemplary test scores, and they knew each other, too! He smiled at the coincidence.

"Well, go ahead and find a seat near him," the teacher told Trunks with a nod of approval. He knew Gohan would be a great influence.

Trunks, somewhat disappointed by his friend's lacklustre reaction, complied. While the boy made his way to the back of the room, the teacher took this extra time to divest himself of his large overcoat.

"Gohan!" Erasa squealed, struggling to keep her voice down. She giggled, a hand barely covering her open mouth. "Your friend is pretty cute. Can you introduce me?"

Gohan stared at her like a deer in headlights, unsure of what to say. Before he could muster a weak reply, the girl sitting in between them leaned forward, taking up Gohan's vision with a suspicious scowl.

"Your friends with the son of Bulma Briefs?" Videl asked, with a look of disbelief in her blue eyes.

"Yeah," Gohan stammered, leaning away out of reflex. "You mean… I didn't tell you?"

Trunks pulled an empty chair from the second row, carrying it with him to the third row. With a patient wave of the hand, Trunks motioned for Gohan to make more room. The dark-haired boy furiously scooted away, flustered by their close proximity as Trunks settled next to him.

"Watch it," Videl hissed when Gohan bumped into her. She fought the urge to punch him, remembering her plan of befriending him.

He turned to face her with horror clearly written across his face. "Sorry!" he apologised, shrinking at her look of anger. "I didn't mean to, I swear-"

"Mr. Son."

The teacher's voice startled the entire third row, which had been distracted by the small confrontation between Videl and Gohan.

Both students slowly spun to face the front of the classroom again. "Yes, sir?" Gohan squeaked, afraid to get reprimanded.

Chuckles escaped several students in the room. The mountain boy had always been a little peculiar, but today, he seemed to be acting downright strange.

"Mr. Son," the older man continued with a reluctant sigh. "You already have quite the habit of coming in late. I know you live very far away, but I suggest you don't develop a habit of talking during my class as well."

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir!" Gohan gushed, ducking low in his seat. Trunks looked at him, taken aback by his friend's docile behaviour. He supposed that Gohan had changed much since their last meeting; after all, several years had passed in this timeline. He also had a hard time accepting how the different circumstances had sculpted this Gohan compared to the older warrior he had grown up with.

A few students began to snicker at Gohan's bizarre behaviour. "The time for talking is over," the tenured man up front said, smoothing his coat over the back of a chair as he looked to other chattering students. "Let's begin. Now, open your books to where we left off yesterday-"

As their history lecture finally commenced, Gohan couldn't help but steal glances at the boy with lavender hair.

The teenager from the future looked as though he hadn't aged a day. Gohan knew this could be misleading; after all, Saiyan genetics would probably keep both half-breeds looking young and vibrant for decades. Gohan's eyes travelled down Trunks's fine strands of purple hair, to his straight nose, and then to the thin lips set into a blank expression.

Hoping he wouldn't be caught staring, Gohan looked away, scratching his forehead to momentarily hide his face. When he looked at the time traveller, he felt a mess of nervous and confused emotions bubble up from within him- feelings he couldn't identify just yet.

However, one thought stood out clearly from the rest. The last time he had seen this old friend, a chilling declaration of evil androids had been made.

"Why is he back?" Gohan thought, over and over again. "Why, after all this time?"

The next class started immediately after the first had ended, meaning the two half-Saiyans didn't have the opportunity to talk. Not that they would dare with such prying eyes and ears nearby.

As soon as the students had been dismissed for lunch several hours later, Gohan drew stares when he practically manhandled the new kid out the door.

"What's wrong?" Trunks asked, unnerved by Gohan's haste. He looked at the boy with worry in his dark blue eyes.

"Me?" Gohan replied, stunned. "I should be asking you what's wrong! Not that I'm not happy to have you back, but… what's wrong, Trunks? Did something happen? How's your timeline?"

At this, Trunks's face fell. "Well-" he started, but found himself cut off by a new voice.

"Hey! What's the rush?" Videl said, skidding to a stop next to Gohan. She paused to catch her breath as Erasa and Sharpner soon caught up as well.

"Are you okay, Gohan?" Erasa asked, wondering why he had practically flown from the room with his hand wrapped around Trunks's elbow.

"Everything's fine," Gohan quickly said, racking his brain for a suitable excuse. "I just, uh, really needed to ask Trunks here something."

"And that would be…?" Videl trailed off, looking at him expectantly. Her gloved hands gestured for him to continue.

"I'm sorry, I don't think I caught your names," Trunks interjected, looking at the teenagers standing across from Gohan and him. Trying to brighten his attitude, he introduced himself. "I'm Trunks. So, you're Gohan's friends?"

"Yes!"

"Sure."

"Eh."

Erasa, Videl, and Sharpner all replied at once, the varying answers making Gohan's cheeks burn with embarrassment.

He snuck a look a Trunks, thinking, "Ugh, he probably thinks I'm so lame…"

Clearing his throat, Gohan's old-fashioned manners kicked in. "As you know, this is Trunks Briefs," he said. "And this is Erasa and Sharpner Paypa- they're twins." He gestured to the blondes, and Erasa gave a friendly wave.

"And this…" Gohan hesitated. "This is Videl."

"Videl Satan," the dark-haired girl corrected, quirking an eyebrow.

"Satan?" Trunks asked, face scrunched up in thought. "Satan... Why does that sound familiar?"

"Oh, wow, look at the time!" Gohan exclaimed, preventing his classmates from responding unkindly. He could see the puzzled looks forming on their faces. He already had a hard time fielding their questions on a daily basis, and he wasn't looking forward to covering Trunks's trail, too. "We're gonna be late for lunch!"

Erasa giggled as the new boy's stomach began to growl. "Lunch sounds great," Trunks said with a polite smile.

"Well, you're more than welcome to join us, hon," Erasa offered, stepping forward.

"Oh, thank you," Trunks replied, looking around at the now-empty hallway. He looked to the other half-Saiyan, who looked ready to drop from stress. "But I don't want to impose. Besides… Ah, I think Gohan and I should catch up for a bit first."

Before Gohan could let out a relieved sigh, Videl surprised them all. "No, please," she said, swallowing a bit of her pride. "I insist. We wouldn't want to leave you out on your first day, Trunks."

Sharpner looked from his sister to his crush, trying to figure out how both girls were actually on the same page for once. "I don't know, our table is already kind of cramped," he complained, crossing his arms. He yelped as Erasa slapped him on the back of the head.

"Don't listen to Sharpie, here. He's kidding. He's a total joker!" She laughed, resisting the urge to send her brother a scathing look. "Of course we have enough room for you! So, what do you say? Pretty please?"

Trunks looked from her big, blue eyes to the wide, black eyes next to him. "Of course," he finally said, not wanting to pass up the chance to make friends. "But Gohan, would you mind showing me the bathroom first? I couldn't find one when I first got here."

Jumping at the opportunity, Gohan laughed nervously. "Oh, of course!" he said. Turning to his three classmates, he said, "You guys save us some seats, okay? We'll catch up with you!"

Dissatisfied by his response, Videl reached for Gohan's arm, intending to hold him in place, but missed her opportunity. Gohan had already taken Trunks's arm again, dragging him around the corner with obvious haste.

"Are your friends always that weird?" Trunks asked once Gohan had slowed to a stop. They stood just outside a bathroom located on the other side of the school, farthest from the cafeteria where most of their grade level continued to gather. The corridors had become increasingly deserted on the way here, and Trunks couldn't feel any energy signals nearby when he reached out with his senses in curiosity.

Without answering, Gohan gently pulled his friend inside the cramped restroom, finally releasing his arm with some reluctance.

"Trunks," he said, voice softening. "Are you okay? What happened?"

He felt a lump form in his own throat as he saw the time traveller's eyes harden.

"Your father happened."

After Gohan's initial surprise and confusion had been pushed aside, he listened carefully as Trunks recapped his defeat of the androids, and how his world had been able to peacefully rebuild for nearly a year.

Then he described the sudden appearance of a man they called Goku Black; a man who somehow bore every resemblance to the deceased Goku Son, in voice, body, and power. The only divergence seemed to be of their mind. In addition to having not recognized Trunks and having no recollection of Goku's life, the man's power seemed tainted.

Instead of Goku's kind soul, Black harboured nothing but anger, revulsion, and hatred for humankind.

Trunks recounted the havoc this one person unleashed on his planet, including the eventual death of his own mother. He detailed how King Kai had contacted him soon after to work on a plan of action, warning Trunks that the entire galaxy could be at risk if Black went unchecked. The northern Kai also confirmed that Goku's original soul rested in Otherworld, which meant this imposter could be far more dangerous than anticipated.

As the strongest fighter left on Earth, Trunks was once again their last hope. When King Kai became desperate, he got the Grand Kai involved. Not long afterwards, the Supreme Kai and his assistant made contact with King Kai and Trunks concerning Black. And with such great powers convening, they all soon caught the attention of-

"A god of destruction?" Gohan practically yelled, his knees growing weak.

Nodding, Trunks continued his fantastical tale with a sombre expression. Instead of just defeating Black as the Supreme Kai suggested, the hot-tempered Destroyer had simply decided that Earth's time had come to an end.

"He gathered this huge amount of energy," Trunks said, voice now breaking with grief. For some reason, I couldn't sense it like regular energy. It was this dark, purple ball of light, and it just radiated this insane pressure in the air. It was suffocating."

While Trunks retold that moment, he blindly reached for Gohan's arm, needing something to anchor himself back in reality. Taking and squeezing the older teen's hand with what he hoped was a reassuring look, Gohan pleaded, "Please don't tell me what I think you're telling me."

At this point, a few angry tears fell from Trunks's eyes. "It's gone," he confirmed, voice no louder than an angry whisper. "I ran as soon as I realised I couldn't sense his energy. It all happened so fast, but we were outside Capsule Corp, so I just flew straight to my mom's old lab where the time machine was still decapsulated. I didn't even have the time to recalibrate the time machine. I was hoping to return to the same day I left here last time, but…but then..."

He shrugged helplessly, arms spreading in a pitiful gesture of defeat.

"I didn't know what else to do," he choked. "I didn't know where else to go. I was so, so scared, Gohan."

He didn't have to tell Gohan what came next. The boy knew Trunks's world had not simply been extinguished. According to Trunks's brief description of Beerus the Destroyer, it had been erased.

It had simply stopped existing.

The younger half-Saiyan pulled his friend into a tight hug, one hand clenching the back of Trunks's soft, purple hair, and the other clasped into the back of his Capsule Corp jacket.

"I'm so sorry," Gohan whispered, trying to keep his own tears at bay as the time traveller's body shook with reserved sobs. His energy signature flickered wildly, like a candle struggling to burn against strong gusts of wind.

He listened with earnest sympathy as Trunks whimpered into the crook of his neck, Gohan's pale skin growing damp with stale tears.

His resolve tightening, Gohan held Trunks for as long as the young man needed him. And as Trunks's energy eventually calmed and the cries had subsided, Gohan gently pulled away to look his friend in the eye. "You're safe here, Trunks," Gohan said, voice deep with unbridled emotion. "I won't let anything happen to you. That's a promise."

Embarrassed to have broken down so easily, Trunks shrugged Gohan's hands from his arms. The other boy retracted, as if stung.

"Sorry," Trunks said, wiping his eyes on the sleeve of his denim Capsule Corp jacket. "I just… you may not be the Gohan from my timeline, but you're just as comforting as I remember him being. That's all. Sorry for, you know… crying all over you."

Looking down at his shoes, Gohan fought to keep the flush from his face. He briefly wondered if he had been too forward with his old comrade.

"Do you..." he said, apprehensive about his own curiosity. "Do you miss him? The other Gohan, I mean."

Trunks smiled. "Yeah, I do," he replied. "But I'm happy to see you again, Gohan. I've missed you, too."

Head snapping up, Gohan secretly felt relieved that Trunks didn't see him as the same Gohan from the future timeline. While he enjoyed how others sometimes compared him to his father, Gohan found himself at an age where he wanted to carve his own path. And to have Trunks acknowledge that without hesitation meant a lot.

"I've missed you, too," Gohan whispered.

The pair stood silent for a moment before Trunks turned towards the row of urinals. "I really did need to pee, though," he quipped, attempting to lighten the mood.

Hearing the sound of a zipper opening, Gohan spun on his heels to give his friend some privacy. "Oh, yeah, of course," he fumbled.

Trunks briefly wondered how Gohan knew the location of such a vacant bathroom. Having no shame, he called to his friend, "Hey, Gohan. Why's this part of the school so empty, anyway?"

Though caught off-guard by the continued conversation, Gohan tried to answer. "This whole area was supposed to be a new wing of classrooms, but they had a hiring freeze and couldn't afford more teachers in the payroll. No one really has a reason to come here, so…"

"So why do you come here?" Trunks inquired.

The toilet flushed, and both boys convened to wash their hands at the counter.

"I like the peace and quiet," Gohan admitted. "It's a nice break in the school day." Before Trunks could reply, he tried to change the subject. "Also, how long have you been here?" Gohan asked, drying his hands on a thin paper towel.

"A few days," Trunks replied, opting to wipe his hands on baggy, black cargo pants. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you earlier. It just… well, it took a bit for me to adjust and come to terms with everything. But then Mom-" he faltered for a second, as if realising he had just called this timeline's Bulma his mother. Moving on from the painful slip-up, he said, "Bulma, uh, told me you were in school. She forged me some documents and took the entrance exam for me, so we could go together. I didn't actually go to school in my timeline, so she figured we could be in the same grade for all this school knows. So, Even though I'm technically 19, my papers say 16 like yours."

"Actually, my papers say 15," Gohan revealed with a small chuckle. "Hyperbolic Time Chamber and all."

With a slight grin, Trunks replied, "Hyperbolic Time Chamber and time travel. Think I got you beat there."

They shared a small laugh before Trunks's mouth formed an uneasy frown.

"I hope you don't mind," he said, apologetic. "I thought it'd be fun to surprise you, but I guess I should've told you beforehand. I shouldn't have blindsided you like that in front of everyone. I'm sorry."

"No, no, it's fine," Gohan said, waving his hands in an attempt to placate his friend's worries. "I really am happy to have you here. But did Bulma tell you about hiding your powers?"

Nodding, Trunks said, "Yeah, don't worry. She told me how you want to fit in. I promise I won't mess that up."

Gohan opened the squeaky restroom door, allowing Trunks to leave first. "Thanks," he said. "I really appreciate that."

"But what was that girl's name about?" Trunks asked as the pair started walking. "Mom told me something about it this morning, but I think I've forgotten since then." After reminding Trunks about the aftermath of the Cell Games, as well as warning him about Videl's temper, Gohan led them to the cafeteria.

Upon confirming that Trunks had brought a packed lunch, the two half-Saiyans found their three classmates sitting at their usual table.

"Took you long enough," Sharpner scoffed. "Thought for sure you'd fallen in or something."

"Hey, Gohan's still pretty new, too," Erasa said, sipping her almost-empty soda. "They both probably got lost!"

"So, how do you two know each other?" Videl asked, cutting to the chase as usual. While Gohan visibly faltered, Trunks had handled far worse on a regular basis in his own timeline.

"My mom and his dad were best friends," Trunks told her. "So, I pretty much grew up with Gohan."

"Huh, I guess that's technically true," Gohan thought.

"Wait, so you know the Briefs, like, personally?" Erasa said, in awe. "That's super cool! No wonder you're so smart, Gohan."

The boy in question grinned, a little pleased by the compliment. "Thanks," he said, graciously. "But that's actually my mom's doing. She's always pushed me when it came to my studies."

"Does she still make you study non-stop?" Trunks said, quirking an eyebrow as he dug around in his backpack.

"Not nearly as much as she used to," he admitted. "She's changed a lot since Dad."

Nodding, Trunks pulled out a small lunch capsule. Before he could press the plunger, however, Videl looked thoughtful.

"Who's your father, Gohan?" she asked. "Is he a scientist, too?"

"Hey, Gohan," Trunks interrupted, much to Videl's annoyance. "You should come by after school today."

Before he could happily respond, Videl leaned forward. "Why are you changing the subject?" she demanded of Trunks. "I asked him a question."

Much to everyone's surprise, Trunks returned her glare, not giving an inch.

"It's okay, really," Gohan said, grateful for Trunks's protectiveness. "Thanks, Trunks, but I don't mind if they know."

Videl gave a triumphant grin as Trunks nodded in understanding. Erasa and Sharpner looked at each other, confused.

"Know what?" Sharpner spoke up.

"My father is dead," Gohan said matter-of-factly.

Blinking in surprise, Videl recoiled.

"I'm sorry!" Erasa gushed. "We won't make you talk about it if you don't want to."

Videl watched as Trunks patted Gohan's shoulder in a gesture of comfort. She sighed, knowing she couldn't wrestle any more information out of him after a declaration like that. Well, she could, but it probably wouldn't be nice of her.

"He's been gone for a while, actually," Gohan said, his voice oddly calm. "I accepted it a long time ago."

"How about we talk about something else?" Erasa suggested. She turned to the boy with purple hair. "So, Trunks? What was Gohan like as a kid? I bet he was super cute, right?"

"Erasa!" Gohan exclaimed, face reddening. "Why would you ask that?"

"Oh, he was a cute kid, alright," Trunks said with a smirk. He fondly remembered the Gohan of his timeline talking about him in much the same way. He knew Gohan might not appreciate it now, but the boy would someday. "He had really long hair. At one point, it was almost down to his knees-"

Lunch passed by rather slowly, much to Gohan's chagrin. And while the human teenagers were astounded to find out that Trunks shared Gohan's nearly-insatiable appetite, no one commented on it. Overall, they made pleasant conversation, welcoming the newcomer with ease.

Upon entering the locker room to change for their gym class, Gohan gave Trunks a playful shove. Stumbling to the side, Trunks merely laughed, letting Gohan vent his discontent.

"Did you really have to tell them all that?" the half-Saiyan grumbled.

"Well, they seemed really interested," Trunks laughed. "I didn't want to seem rude."

"You're so embarrassing," the dark-haired boy groaned, settling in the far corner to change his clothes.

"I think you're always embarrassed," Trunks laughed, seeing Gohan shyly turn around to remove his shirt. "You didn't have a problem changing into that Saiyan armour in front of everyone before going into the time chamber. But right now, you look like you're trying to hide."

Hurriedly changing clothes, Gohan heard the rustling of fabric behind him as Trunks took his time undressing. "Well, I like my privacy. I'm not a little kid anymore, you know," Gohan complained. "I'm grown up now." He dropped his pants, nearly falling backwards in his haste to remove his legs.

A calloused hand supported his lower back, keeping him from tumbling over, and Gohan yelped in surprise.

Amused, Trunks teased, "You sure about that?"

After stuttering incoherently for a few moments, Gohan slammed his jaw shut. Trunks said something, but Gohan didn't quite catch the comment.

His mind could only replay the sensation of Trunks's warm hand on his bare skin, right where his tail used to be. The action had sent a shiver through his spine, and the sensitive nerve endings in that spot tingled with a small amount of pleasure.

Shaking the strange thought from his head, Gohan focused on redressing himself, eyes burning through the concrete wall in front of him.

Gym class passed by rather uneventfully. The class had a free day, which the two half-Saiyans spent walking around the track and catching the other up on their lives.

Back in their regular attire, the students returned to their main classroom for one last lesson.

Despite Trunks's audit status, which allowed him to not complete assignments until his official enrolment, the 19-year-old still wanted to learn. When it came to partner work, Videl reluctantly allowed Trunks to join Gohan and her due to an odd number of students. Trunks's presence immediately made Videl feel excluded.

Growing up in a post-apocalyptic world, Trunks had received very little in terms of formal education. His mother had, of course, taught him basic arithmetic along with a few concepts fundamental to the natural sciences. The future Gohan had also contributed by teaching Trunks to read and write. But it soon became increasingly obvious to Trunks just how much the androids had changed his life. No wonder Bulma had insisted on taking the entrance exam for him! Trunks sighed, trying to decipher the mess of unknown equations in front of him. He wouldn't have made it into Orange Star without the help of his younger mother.

At least he had his own personal tutor, which had probably been part of Bulma's plan as well.

Gohan gestured to his own notebook, where the algebra problem had already been completed in neat handwriting. "You have to show your work, like this," he said. "Not only do the teachers want to see your process, but it'll help you, too. That way if you get the answer wrong, it's easier to go back and see where you made a mistake."

Videl scowled as she watched them work, experiencing something she had never quite felt before: jealousy. Gohan had moved into teacher mode now, and with Trunks asking so many questions, she had no choice but to actually work on her own problem set alone. After a few frustrating minutes, she eventually came up with an idea.

"Gohan?" she called suddenly.

The boy paused in his explanation to look at Videl. "What's up, Videl? Did you have a question?"

She faked a big sigh, internally jumping for joy. She had many questions, really, and she hoped to have answers soon. "I'm having a hard time with all of this, actually," she exaggerated, setting down her pencil. "Since you're helping Trunks now, could I come over to your house after school for some tutoring? I don't want to fall behind."

Eyebrows shooting up into his hairline, Gohan grasped for words. Finally, he said, "Sorry, Videl. I'm actually going to Trunks's house after school," he said timidly, knowing his answer wouldn't bode well. While Videl's temper had mysteriously died down as of late, he still wanted to tread lightly. Just in case.

Trunks eyed the girl with suspicion. After seeing the way Videl interacted with others throughout the day, Trunks couldn't understand why Videl would act so friendly to Gohan in comparison. Videl had obviously known Erasa for much longer, so that made sense. He worried she was trying to take advantage of him in some way.

"Then would it be alright if I come over, too, Trunks?" Videl asked, blinking her big eyes in hopes of looking innocent.

A devious plan coming to mind, Trunks played along. With a big smile plastered on his face, he said, "Oh, of course, I don't mind, Videl. You're welcome to come study with us."

Jaw dropping to the floor, Gohan discreetly, but frantically, tried to catch Trunks's attention. When Trunks seemingly ignored him, Gohan buried his hands in his face, thinking himself screwed.

"Thank you," she said, trying to be polite. "I really appreciate it. Let's meet on the roof after school, shall we? We can take my copter."

"We'll be there," Trunks said.

As Videl turned to glance at Erasa, Trunks sent a wink to Gohan.

"Trust me," he breathed, so low that only another half-Saiyan would be able to pick up the sound.

Feeling a tight pressure in his lower stomach, Gohan squirmed in his seat, dreading the end of the school day.


	2. 2

"I know, Videl."

The girl baulked.

"Excuse me?" she asked, hands on hips. "And just what do you think you know?"

Trunks grinned, mischief shining in his eyes. He turned to the door, pretending to check for Gohan's presence. He could clearly sense his friend downstairs in the kitchen, grabbing a snack, but he put on a show of secrecy for Videl's sake.

"I know you like Gohan," he stated boldly. Of course, he only had a hunch. But he had a feeling he'd know for sure if he played his cards right. Either way, he'd force this girl to leave his friend alone.

Eyes bulging from her head, Videl shrieked, "What?!"

Taking a step closer to her, Trunks told her, "I see the way you look at him. You're always trying to talk to him and get to know him better. And the whole tutoring thing? That's the oldest trick in the book, Videl."

Outraged, Videl plunged her index finger into Trunks's hard chest. "Listen, you!" she said, barely containing her fury. "I don't like him. We're barely even friends! I just wanna know more about him, since he's new. That's all!"

Trunks laughed, enjoying what he considered to be Videl's long-overdue karma for intimidating Gohan, whether she meant to or not. "Really?" the boy prodded, a smug smile on his face. "I don't see you coming after me with questions every other minute, and I'm as green as grass." He shook his head, feigning disappointment. "It's so obvious, Videl. I mean, just look at how flustered you are!"

The girl indeed looked flustered, her face red with anger and embarrassment. With a scream of outrage, she spun away from him, intent on stomping downstairs to yell at Gohan for his friend's behaviour.

Jumping in front of her, Trunks continued, "Look, he's my best friend. I just wanna know what your intentions are with him-"

"Get out of my face!" she screamed, almost beside herself.

"And I wanna make sure he's not gonna get hurt or used."

Hearing Videl raise her voice, Gohan appeared in the doorway, juggling several bags of junk food. "Videl!" he said, looking at her with obvious concern. "Are you okay? I heard you shouting."

Eyes stinging with tears of humiliation, the girl simply stood there.

"Videl?" he asked, puzzled by the horrified look she gave him. "Are you okay-"

"Leave me alone!" she shouted. Feeling utterly mortified at being caught with her heart on her sleeve, a seething Videl pushed past Gohan without another word, running straight out of Capsule Corporation.

"What just happened?" Gohan asked, completely confused by her reaction.

Shaking his head, Trunks shrugged. "Girls," he said, pretending to be exasperated. In reality, though, he could read most people like an open book.

With a sigh, Gohan took a seat at Trunks's desk. "Girls," he readily agreed, sounding emotionally drained.

Trunks's room was fairly large. Across from the desk sat a plush bed covered in decorative pillows of varying sizes. Shifting a few of the pillows over, Trunks took a seat on the edge of his bed. "So, about that homework..." he started, hands clasped.

Brightening, Gohan dumped his pile of snacks on the desk before pulling open a bag of chips. "Oh!" he chirped. "Eager to get started already?"

"Actually, I was going to ask if we could skip it and go spar instead."

"What?!" Gohan gasped in horror. "We can't just not do our homework, Trunks."

"Well, technically it's only your homework right now," Trunks pointed out. "And knowing you, I'm pretty sure you've already finished it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" he demanded, though it came out sounding more like a whine. And then he sighed, remembering that he had indeed already completed the day's homework in between their classes.

Standing, Trunks walked over to his seated friend and clasped a hand on his shoulder. Gohan jumped slightly under the touch, but then shyly looked up to the older boy.

"I mean this in the nicest way possible," Trunks began, "But you're kind of a nerd, Gohan."

"Oh, not you, too!" the younger boy groaned.

"So, I'm not the first to tell you?" Trunks said, somewhat relieved. "Whew, that's good. I was afraid I might hurt your feelings."

"Ugh!" Gohan said, throwing his hands into the air for dramatic effect as he caved to his friend's demands. "Fine, fine. We'll postpone your homework."

Setting the bag of chips down on the desk, Gohan stood to face Trunks. "How about we go find something else to do?" he suggested, stretching his long, cramped legs. "We could go play with little Trunks or something."

"Why don't you wanna spar?" Trunks asked, head tilted to the side.

With a sheepish smile, Gohan adjusted his long sleeves to look busy. "About that," he said. "You see, I don't really… train anymore."

"What?" Trunks asked in confusion. "What do you mean you don't train?"

With a sigh, Gohan ceased his fidgeting with a small shrug. "I don't fight anymore, Trunks," he revealed. "I never liked fighting. I only ever fought because lives were at stake. But now that the Earth is at peace…"

Dumbfounded, Trunks stared back with wide eyes. Finding his voice, he sputtered, "I didn't… I didn't know that."

Gohan nodded quietly.

"Well," Trunks said, clearing his throat. "What do you like to do, then?"

A sad smile overcame Gohan's face. "You know no one's ever asked me that before?"

"Really?" Trunks asked, finding that hard to believe.

"Yeah..."

Taking a deep breath, Gohan slipped his hand inside Trunks's slightly smaller palm. He felt his cheeks grow warm, but he had to act fast before his sudden burst of courage wore off. It was an urge- an instinct. He didn't know why, but taking Trunks's hand felt as natural as taking a breath.

So, before Trunks could say anything, Gohan said, "I don't think those chips are gonna fill us up like I thought they would." Tugging his friend into the hallway, Gohan continued, "Why don't we go out to eat? There's this great all-you-can-eat buffet a few blocks away." They ventured down a short flight of stairs before reaching the main family area of Capsule Corp.

"They're used to Vegeta and little Trunks stopping by now and then, so they shouldn't have a problem feeding us," he babbled, pulling Trunks along behind him. "Unless you wanna eat here. I mean, you know your mom can't cook anything edible…"

"Hey!"

Gohan stopped dead in his tracks, causing Trunks to run into him from behind. The older boy stepped to the side of Gohan, only to see his young mother. A moment passed as they stared at Bulma, hands on her hips, before they realised their own hands were still intertwined.

Propelling their limbs away from each other, Trunks promptly tried to diffuse the situation. He just hoped his flush wasn't too visible through his tanned skin. "Hey, you know it's true." he laughed in reply to Bulma's indignant shout, trying to appear casual. "You can do many things, but cooking just isn't one of them."

He looked to Gohan for confirmation, but the other teen refused to look up from his shoes, too embarrassed to look at Bulma.

Recovering from her surprise at seeing the two boys holding hands, Bulma cleared her throat. "If it's true, then you can cook for yourself from now on, mister," she jokingly told Trunks.

"Ah, Gohan?" he asked, nudging the boy in the ribs. "You should probably lead the way since I don't know where we're going. I don't really feel like burning my own dinner tonight."

Before Gohan could respond, Bulma walked between the boys, heading towards the stairwell they had just come from. "Just don't stay out too late, alright?" she called out. "I could do without an angry phone call from Chi-Chi."

The two boys left Capsule Corp on foot, heading south towards the main part of West City.

"So, what do you think about school so far?" Gohan asked, walking shoulder-to-shoulder with the other teen.

"Being normal is hard," Trunks replied without hesitation. "Or, at least pretending to be normal is hard."

With a laugh, Gohan tucked his hands in his pockets. "I feel the same way," he said. "I mean, Videl's been on my case non-stop about it since my first day when I jumped 20 feet in the air during gym."

"Jeez, Gohan," Trunks drawled. "You didn't realise humans can't jump that high? Even I know that!"

Feeling playful, Gohan shoved Trunks sideways. "Oh, can it!"

"You wanna go?" Trunks smirked. With his own shove, he sent the younger boy sprawling in the opposite direction.

"Hey, we're in public!" Gohan admonished, only half-serious. "Don't make a scene." He looked around the mostly empty street before leading them through a crosswalk.

"You've met my parents," Trunks said, playfully rolling his eyes. "With their genes, I kind of make a scene anywhere I go. Especially with this." He casually pulled out a thick, titanium credit card. "For some reason, people freak when I-"

Eyes wide, Gohan shoved Trunks's hand away. "Don't let anybody see that! Gosh, did they not have muggers in the future?"

"Does it really matter if anyone sees us?" Trunks said, quirking an eyebrow. "It's not like they can hurt us."

"True," Gohan said, finally spotting the small restaurant. "But that would be counterproductive to our goal of fitting in, don't you think?"

"Ah," Trunks said, with a guilty grin. He hid the card in the palm of his hand. "Already forgot about that."

Shaking his head, Gohan stepped into line. A few moments passed in silence as they waited, and Trunks decided to explain himself.

"Sorry," he whispered. "It's just… I've never had to hide anything about myself before. You know? I was always just, well, me. It really is hard pretending to be average. I don't know how you manage it, Gohan."

Looking to Trunks, Gohan noticed for the first time how close the boy with lilac hair stood next to him. The proximity made him nervous, but a little excited at the same time.

Strangely enough, he couldn't remember feeling this way around Trunks when they had first met.

"I know what you mean," Gohan replied softly. "And it really means a lot to me that you wanted to go to the same school. It's nice to have someone who gets you, you know? It's a relief to have one person you don't have to hide from."

"Yeah," Trunks replied. "I know we didn't talk much back then, what with everything going on, but coming back now, it's like…" he struggled to find the words.

"It's like we really did grow up together," Gohan offered. "We… have a real connection."

The pair shared a comforting smile, glad to know they could support each other. After all, who could truly relate to a teenage half-Saiyan besides another teenage half-Saiyan?

"Excuse me..."

Both boys' heads whipped around, blushing as they saw the middle-aged cashier give them a strange look. "Will it be just the two of you?" she asked, a little put off by the obvious chemistry between the teens.

"Yes," Trunks said, immediately composing himself. He handed her his credit card, and upon seeing it, she grew visibly flustered at the thought of holding so much money between two fingers. Once the boys ordered their drinks, Trunks put his card away and asked Gohan where he wanted to sit.

Gohan led them to the back of the establishment, choosing a fairly empty section. They left their drinks at a large table before splitting off to gather their meals. Reconvening several minutes later, each boy returned with a stack of platters and bowls from nearly every station.

"So, you never answered me," Trunks said, careful not to speak with his mouth full. "What do you actually do for fun?"

With a big grin, Gohan relayed his love of learning, along with a newfound fondness of science fiction novels.

Trunks blinked in surprise and said, "You're telling me you come home from school, only to do more school? Like, for fun?" He briefly wondered if his timelime's Gohan was interested in becoming a scholar. He remembered Future Gohan being extremely intelligent, but Trunks supposed the older man hadn't had the chance to pursue his dreams while the androids reigned.

"Have you ever played video games?" Trunks asked, trying to think of something they could do together. "I play with little me sometimes."

"Oh, yeah! He and Goten taught me. I'm actually pretty good at the new racing game he has." Gohan sounded almost proud, and for some reason, Trunks found that immensely amusing.

"Well, we definitely need to play against each other, then," Trunks proclaimed. Gohan nodded enthusiastically, and both boys returned to their meals with renewed vigor.

The remainder of their meal was quiet, but not uncomfortably so.

"Gohan?" Trunks said suddenly.

Looking up from his bowl, Gohan quickly swallowed his last mouthful of noodles. "Yeah?"

"I… really like hanging out with you," Trunks said, voice soft as to not be overheard.

The corners of Gohan's mouth lifted into a small, sincere smile. He felt his gaze drop to their spread of empty dishes before gaining the courage to look his friend in the eye again. "I like hanging out with you too, Trunks," he quietly admitted.

At that moment, something had changed between the two; they couldn't put a name to the feeling just yet, but they knew it all the same.


	3. 3

"You look awful, Trunks."

"Good morning to you too, Videl," he replied, trying to be polite.

"Seriously, what'd you two do last night?" Erasa asked, looking at their wrinkled clothes.

Gohan and Trunks took their seats, faint bags under their eyes.

It had been nearly a week since Trunks's arrival. In that time, the teenage half-Saiyans had spent almost every day after school together. Gohan couldn't help but wonder why their friendship seemed so strong and unavoidable, especially since they hadn't actually known each other for very long. Nonetheless, the hold each boy had over the other was unmistakable.

Trunks sighed heavily. "We kind of lost track of time last night," the younger teen admitted. "We stayed up late to play video games, and before we knew it, it was morning. I'm just surprised we're not late today."

"You're telling me Nerd Boy pulled an all-nighter?" Sharpner butted in, eyebrow raised. "Damn, Trunks. You're quite the influence on our star pupil."

"I guess I am," Trunks said, turning to look at his friend with a teasing grin. "I'm surprised your mom even let you spend the night, to be honest."

"You have her fooled into thinking you're such a good boy," Gohan said, shaking his head. "Remember the first time you met her? My dad was literally dying in the other room and she wouldn't stop talking about your good manners."

Their classmates watched them, startled by the casual way Gohan made that last statement.

With a laugh, Trunks said, "Yeah, your mom is a bit strange. But then again, so is mine."

"Hey, are you alright, Videl?" Gohan asked.

"I'm fine," she replied in a clipped tone, still glaring at Trunks. The boy with lilac hair gave her a knowing smile, and she quickly turned away.

After their morning classes, Trunks and Gohan headed to the bathroom together, telling the other three teens they'd join them for lunch soon.

"Can you believe what Gohan said?" Erasa whispered, walking to the cafeteria with her brother and best friend.

"Yeah, about his dad dying?" Sharpner agreed. That comment had been bothering him as well. "That was so weird. Like, death isn't a big deal or something!"

"I know!" Erasa said. "They must go way back to be so casual about it. Did they say how long they've known each other?"

Videl shrugged, but said, "Even if they've known each other a long time, there's just something off about them both. I don't like it, and I don't like Trunks."

"Oh, come on, Videl," Erasa whined. "I'm glad Trunks is here. They seem really happy together."

"Yeah, it's almost like Nerd Boy becomes a regular teenager around him," Sharpner added. "It's probably a nice change for him."

"That's what I mean," Videl said with a frown. "What is it about Trunks that puts Gohan so at ease? I try to ask a few questions and he runs away, but he just willingly tells Trunks everything? Pfft."

"You don't ask, Videl," Erasa told her, for perhaps the 100th time. "You interrogate and stalk. You need to work on that."

"Well, they're also actual friends that do stuff outside of school," Sharpner said. "You know, like the three of us. That's probably why they're close."

"Yeah," Erasa said, smiling as she led the group to their usual table. They sat down, ready to unpack their lunches. "Just be friendly with Gohan and eventually he'll open up to you. He's a nice guy, Videl."

Videl didn't answer, instead looking down at her brown paper bag, deep in thought. Behind her, several students crowded around a wall, struggling to hang a colourful banner. The movement caught Erasa's eye, and she promptly squealed upon reading the sign.

"Ooh! Are you going to the dance with anyone, Sharpie?" Erasa asked, unwrapping her sandwich.

Rolling his eyes at the nickname, her twin said, "No, because Videl doesn't want to go with me."

"Damn right I don't," the girl in question muttered. "Is it really that time of year already?"

Erasa's face lit up, and she turned to Videl. "You know what?" she said, giddy. "You should ask Gohan! That way you can get to know each other better."

Face turning red, Videl slammed a hand down on the table. "I am not asking him to the dance!"

"Come on, Videl," her best friend sighed. "Just ask Gohan and see what he says."

"Ask me what?"

Everyone looked up as Gohan appeared before them, his usual cheery grin plastered across his face. Trunks was next to him, of course, and the pair sat down.

"Yeah, Videl. Ask him what?" Trunks teased. He figured the more he annoyed her, the less she would bother Gohan. After all, if she continued to hound the dark-haired half-Saiyan, she would only be proving his previous accusations right, and they both knew it.

So far, she'd been keeping her distance, as expected.

Gohan looked at Videl's red face, patiently waiting for a response. But he wasn't prepared for what came next.

"How did your dad die?" she blurted out, desperate to change the subject.

The table stilled, and Erasa nearly shoved Videl out of her seat. "Videl," she squeaked. "You can't just ask someone that!"

Videl straightened herself before silencing her friend with a glare, and turned back to face the half-Saiyans.

Trunks was looking at Gohan, watching closely to see what he would say. And when it became clear that Gohan didn't quite know how to respond without giving away all their secrets, he chimed in.

"He caught the Shinzobyo Heart Virus," Trunks said, careful with his wording. "He was one of the first cases, so there was no cure yet."

"Shit," Sharpner said, clearly remembering the mass panic the radical new virus had caused during its debut. "That sucks."

"Yeah," Erasa said, nodding sympathetically. "I'm sorry, Gohan."

"Don't be," Gohan said, grateful to feel Trunks's heavy hand rest on his shoulder. Every touch they shared felt comforting in such a unique way. The time traveller's presence made him feel secure, and the familiar pressure on his shoulder gave him assurance. "He's in a better place now," Gohan added, thankful that Trunks hadn't forced him into a lie. He knew he was terrible at lying, and preferred to be as truthful as possible.

Videl watched the interaction between the two boys, seeing the gentle but firm way Trunks put his hand on Gohan's shoulder, and the way Gohan thanked him with a kind smile. She couldn't help but feel there was more to this story than they were telling, as if they shared some sort of inside joke. But she knew she shouldn't press such a sensitive topic further, so she reluctantly returned back to her lunch.

The half-Saiyans ploughed through their meals, having been hungry for hours already. As usual, teenagers all over the cafeteria looked uneasy at the sight of the two boys eating.

"Nothing like burning all these calories off with a little exercise, huh?" Trunks said as he, Gohan, and Sharpner entered the boy's locker room.

"Got that right," Sharpner smirked, slapping Trunks on the back. The blonde split off to find his other friends, leaving Gohan and Trunks to find their inconspicuous corner.

The half-Saiyans changed quickly, with Gohan facing the wall as he usually did. Trunks watched the boy carefully, knowing he wouldn't be caught looking.

This timeline's Gohan was about half an inch taller than him, but Trunks knew that would change soon enough if Future Gohan's height was any indication. "Maybe even taller," Trunks silently mused, thinking about how much access this Gohan had to his mother's incredible cooking- that woman sure knew how to feed a Saiyan. This younger Gohan was much slimmer though, likely a result of fighting less in addition to his young age.

Regardless, Trunks had to admit to himself that he found this Gohan attractive, in both mind and body. He paused, watching the toned muscles in Gohan's shoulders and upper back move under his fair skin as the boy dropped his trousers. Broken from his thoughts, Trunks suppressed a laugh at the sight of Gohan's cartoon underwear.

Though not innocent by any means- he knew Gohan had seen many horrors the world had to offer- Trunks found the boy utterly endearing. With his boyish good looks and naive disposition, Trunks wanted to spend as much time with Gohan as possible.

Trunks couldn't remember the last time he had felt this happy.

Leaning against his locker door, Trunks waited patiently for Gohan to finish putting on his shoes before they left the changing room together.

"Seriously, though. Why do you always do that?" the older teen asked, holding the gym door open for Gohan.

"Do what?" Gohan asked, scratching his cheek.

"Dress in the corner where you think no one can see you," Trunks stated. He sensed a change in the boy next to him, as if the dark-haired teen had stiffened. Trunks stopped walking suddenly, forcing Gohan to halt as well. "Are you really that embarrassed, Gohan?" Trunks asked, lowering his voice as they stood standing across from the bleachers. "I was just joking the other day when I said that, but… are you really okay?"

Blinking in surprise, Gohan decided to tell the truth. He felt uneasy, but ultimately trusted Trunks. After glancing around to see the gym still fairly empty, he shrugged shyly.

"I'm just… I don't know," he admitted. "I'm just not that comfortable."

"What do you mean?" Trunks asked gently, not understanding. "It looks like you're doing well here. You've already got a few friends. No one's bothering you, right? No one's bullying you?"

"No, of course not," Gohan quickly told him. He ran a hand through his thick hair, trying to describe what he felt. After all, it wasn't often that someone asked if he was okay. Most of the time, he felt fine.

Most of the time.

Gohan sighed. "I just didn't grow up around a lot of people," he started. "And now I'm here, and I feel like I never know how to act. It's one thing trying to fit in, but I just don't feel comfortable in my own skin, you know? I guess I'm just a little… insecure. I mean, we don't really look like these other guys."

Listening carefully, Trunks watched his friend grow timid while he spoke, as if he was afraid of how Trunks would react. A quick look around the locker room they had just left would have revealed an array of young men in various states of undress. Aside from Sharpner and maybe two other student athletes, none of the other humans came close to resembling any of the Z-Fighters in physique.

The boy from the future wanted to laugh at the irony, but refrained from doing so in case he hurt Gohan's feelings. Gohan wanted to look like their human classmates just to fit in. Yet these other boys would likely throw a jealous fit if they ever spared a glance towards Trunks or Gohan in their underwear.

Shaking his head, Trunks whispered, "Gohan, I wish you could see yourself through my eyes."

Hesitantly meeting Trunks's gaze, Gohan mumbled, "What do you mean?"

Placing a hand on Gohan's upper arm, Trunks pressed, "You're smart. Like, ridiculously smart. I bet you could give Bulma a run for her money if you wanted to."

Modest as he was, Gohan tried to protest, but Trunks cut him off.

"And you're a great older brother. Goten really looks up to you, and it's easy to see why. The way you play with him and little me… you're so compassionate, Gohan."

Seeing the gym start to fill with other students, Trunks tried to tie up his impromptu speech. "You're incredible just the way you are," he said. And then his earlier thoughts occurred to him, still fresh in the front of his mind. "You're even handsome, too; you're built like a god. You're perfect the way you are."

A bright flush travelled across Gohan's face. "You… You really think I'm…" Gohan stuttered, his eyes wide as if the thought had never occurred to him. "I'm… handsome?"

"Well, yeah," Trunks said, silently cursing himself. Maybe he had gone a little too far. His goal had been to boost his friend's confidence, not creep him out! With his turn to be embarrassed, Trunks grumbled, "What, are you really gonna make me say it again?"

Looking to his feet, Gohan felt a smile slip from his lips. He couldn't believe Trunks thought he was handsome!

"Thanks," he said. Though still feeling a little awkward, Gohan felt rather flattered. Maybe Trunks was right. Perhaps he had quite a few reasons to feel confident.

"But it doesn't matter what I think, of course," Trunks quickly amended, reiterating a point his world's Gohan had made to him many times. "It only matters what you think," he said, prodding the area over Gohan's heart with two outstretched fingers. "You know that, right?"

Knees weak at the touch, Gohan was almost thankful for the following interruption.

"If you two are done colluding," Videl spat with distaste, "We can finally get on with the day, thank you!"

The two half-Saiyans turned to see all eyes on them, and Gohan's flushed face could easily be attributed to standing caught under everyone's inquisitive gaze. With a stammering apology, Gohan ushered Trunks to an empty spot on the bleachers, careful not to touch the other teen's hand this time.

At the end of the school day, the boys had gone to Capsule Corp together. They finished their math homework, and then played a rather lively game of tag with Present Trunks. Gohan even stayed a little later to eat dinner with the entire Briefs family- after calling his mother, of course. Gohan enjoyed spending time with them. The half-Saiyan left a little later than usual that night; just before sundown, as he had easily lost track of time in what he considered to be his second home.

Taking off his shoes in the entryway, Gohan nearly fell over when Goten assaulted him.

"Gohan!" the little boy shouted, laughing as his older brother picked him up and swung him around. "I missed you, big brother!"

"I missed you, too, kiddo," Gohan replied. "Did you stay awake just to say hello?"

"Maybe," the 5-year-old answered with a giggle.

After a warm greeting from his tired mother, her oldest child insisted she go back to bed.

"I'll get him down, alright?" Gohan said.

Chi-Chi thanked him, gave both her boys a kiss on the cheek, and bid them a good night.

Settling Goten on his hip, Gohan carried his younger brother to bed.

"Goten, don't you know the reason why mommies give bedtimes?" the eldest asked.

Blinking his large, dark eyes, Goten shook his head.

Gohan tucked Goten under the covers before undressing himself for the night.

"It's so your body can get enough sleep," Gohan explained. "If you don't get enough sleep, you can't grow up to be big and strong one day."

"Oh, really?" Goten gasped. He dove under his covers, curling up into a small ball. Gohan laughed quietly at the sight, having known his adorable brother would take the bait.

"Goodnight, Gohan!" a muffled voice told him.

"Night, squirt," Gohan replied, climbing into his own narrow bed.

He didn't remember falling asleep, but he did remember waking up.

Every inch of his boxers and undershirt stuck to his skin, plastered with sweat. His hair felt similarly weighed down, not sticking up quite as tall as usual. His muscular chest rose and fell with fast breaths as he struggled to calm his active mind.

He had dreamt about him. He had dreamt about Trunks!

Wiping his face with his hands, Gohan tried to forget the vivid experience his mind had conjured up.

The two of them had been hanging out, when out of nowhere, a storm broke out over Mount Paozu. Trunks didn't feel safe flying home, and so he spent the night. That part made sense. The part that didn't make sense was that Gohan's mother and brother hadn't been there at all- a minuscule detail that he had completely forgotten while in his dream state. In retrospect, Gohan supposed it had been a part of the elaborate fantasy his mind had concocted.

And his face grew hot as he remembered the passionate kiss he and Trunks shared soon after.

Gohan groaned, flopping back into bed. Despite his best efforts, he couldn't get the image out of his mind. He could practically feel the heat of Trunks's skin as the older boy moved in closer to him, eyes sliding shut as his lips touched Gohan's.

The thoughts continued to roll in as he imagined his friend's tanned hands running across his own pale chest, a steamy display inspired by Trunks's touch earlier in the day. Gohan imagined pulling the denim jacket right off of Trunks's shoulders, and then reaching for the dark tank top underneath...

He shivered. Glancing to the side, he checked that Goten still slept soundly before tip-toeing to the bathroom for an early shower. A really cold shower.

He didn't know how he would be able to face Trunks the next morning.


	4. 4

Videl rolled her eyes upon seeing Gohan and Trunks enter their classroom.

"Ugh, don't be like that, Videl," Erasa chided, seeing her friend's wandering eye.

"Who does he think he is?"

"Who, Gohan?" Erasa asked, turning to her friend with a quizzical look.

"No, Trunks!" Videl hissed under her breath, halting in her speech as the boys approached their row.

Bright, blue eyes suddenly lit up in disbelief. "Oh my god," Erasa squealed. "You're not jealous are you?"

Dozens of eyes turned to the dark-haired girl upon hearing Erasa's very loud statement. Thoroughly red in the face, Videl shrieked in anger before packing her bag.

"Where are you going, Videl?" Gohan asked, concerned for her perfect attendance record. "Class hasn't even started yet-"

"Buzz off, Nerd Boy!" she snapped, pushing past him and Trunks. She stomped out of the classroom just as the teacher appeared, who didn't seem to mind her exit. There were perks to being the daughter of the world saviour.

"Erasa, is she gonna be okay?" Gohan whispered to the blonde.

She looked at him, carefully studying his face. With a twinkle in her eye, she said, "I'm sure she's fine. But maybe you should check on her later. You know, just in case."

With a nod, Gohan innocently agreed. He turned back to the front of the classroom, missing the sly grin on Erasa's face. And on the other side of him, Trunks's stomach turned in jealousy.

After morning classes, he followed Gohan to the bathroom, as was their routine at this point.

"Have you found Videl's energy yet?" Trunks asked, the door opening with an audible creak.

"No, I think she's too far away," came the answer. "Maybe she went home or something."

"Hmm," Trunks said, hiding a smirk. He stepped over to a urinal and unzipped his pants. "Well, hopefully, she'll leave you alone," Trunks added. "Unless… you don't want her to leave you alone."

"Who are you talking about?" Gohan asked, urinating in a stall several feet away. "Videl?"

The younger boy heard a flush, and then a rustle of clothes as Trunks moved to the sinks. Gohan finished up and joined his friend, and they both washed up in preparation for lunch.

With a nod, Trunks dried his hands on his pants. "Yeah. I mean, she's always bugging you. I think she likes you."

"Likes me?" Gohan said, reaching for a paper towel. And then his eyes grew wide in realisation. "Oh, gosh, no! She can't like me. She hates me, Trunks!"

"What, don't tell me you like her, too?" Trunks half-teased. Strangely enough, he dreaded the answer.

"No," Gohan said with a shake of his head. He threw away his paper towel with a sense of finality. "I know a lot of guys like her, but I just don't think about her in that way."

Relieved with that answer, Trunks held the door open and allowed Gohan out of the restroom first.

"Is there… another girl you like?" Trunks asked, very quietly as though he might scare off his friend.

Gohan swallowed hard. "No," he finally said. "Not yet, I mean," he hurriedly added, still looking at the floor.

Trunks let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Wow, it's so quiet without Videl," Sharpner commented off-handedly. He took a seat at their usual lunch table just as Gohan and Trunks returned from the bathroom.

"I know," Erasa agreed, a slight frown on her glossy lips. "I didn't think she'd ditch for the whole day!"

"She must be really upset," Trunks ventured, absently taking out his lunch capsule.

"Yeah, I wonder what's wrong," Gohan said. "I know she's always kind of… angry. But this seemed different."

With a shrug, Sharpner bit into his burger. "As long as she's not beating someone up, she'll be fine. She's a tough girl."

"But a girl nonetheless," Erasa said, rolling her eyes. "She still has emotions, Sharpie. Even if she likes to pretend she doesn't."

Her twin brother scoffed, but Gohan agreed. "You're right, Erasa," he said, pulling out his own lunch capsule. "She just needs to learn how to express herself a little better. Maybe then she won't lash out at others."

After lunch, Trunks and Gohan bid the blondes a farewell and headed to their next class. Usually Sharpner joined them on their walk, but he had split from the half-Saiyans to scope out potential dates for the upcoming dance.

Even entering the locker rooms, Gohan could still feel the stares of other students on him, and it made him uncomfortable to know that he didn't fit in very well.

"Good afternoon," the coach said, making his way out of his office in the back of the boys' changing area. "Wear something breathable, boys. Today's the day. We'll be learning some martial arts!"

Hoots and hollers followed as the man left the room, a few excited students already tailing behind him as they headed for the main gym area.

Alarmed, Gohan's arms fell limp, his shirt only halfway off his torso. He turned to ask Trunks what they should do to hide their power. Except he had momentarily forgotten this was a locker room, and his friend was already undressed.

Gohan couldn't help it. His dark eyes travelled down the expanse of taut skin covering Trunks's torso. Powerful muscles rippled as the lilac-haired boy dropped his shirt on the bench next to them before working on loosening his belt. Somewhat stocky like his father, Trunks was clearly built like a warrior, and Gohan felt his entire body heat up at the sight. And then the older boy glanced over.

"What's wrong?" Trunks asked, seeing the strange look on Gohan's face. Concerned, he lowered his voice and whispered, "Will you be able to hold back enough during martial arts? You're not afraid you'll hurt someone, are you? We can just partner up like we always do."

Fear shot through Gohan, and he quickly pulled his shirt on again. "I'm sorry," he stammered, grabbing his bookbag. A deep flush overtook his face and neck, and his stomach felt heavy as though he had eaten rocks. "I can't. I can't do this!" he cried out. "I'm sorry!"

And without another word, Gohan sprinted from the room, sending loose clothing items sailing through the air.

"Gohan, wait!" Trunks yelled. He stuffed his shirt back over his short hair and slung his arms through his bookbag. "Gohan!" he shouted again, but he could feel his friend had already put quite a bit of distance between them. Ignoring the yells of the other boys in the locker room, Trunks made a hasty exit, his superior speed further plunging the room into chaos.

Fighting back his overwhelming emotions, Gohan ran to the far end of the school, crossing the distance in just seconds as a lightning-fast blur.

He had never looked at anyone like that. While he had grown up around Master Roshi, whose house was practically covered in pornography, Gohan never found himself stopping for a look like Krillin and the other male fighters sometimes did. The teenager had seen all of his male friends with little to no clothing at one point or another, as their clothes were often just shreds after a tough battle or spar. And while he didn't feel attracted to them, he would admit he'd been more than just curious about their bodies. The human subconscious was undoubtedly complex; especially one that harboured many alien traits and instincts. So, dismissing dreams and desires as ludicrous notions of an adolescent mind had been all too easy for Gohan. Until now, that is.

Looking at Trunks felt different. And that scared the hell out of him.

Throwing the bathroom door open with a screech, Gohan tossed his messenger bag to the clean, tiled floor and made a beeline for a stall. He locked himself in, trying to quell his growing panic.

This wasn't even the first time he had gotten hard around Trunks, either. He knew it was fairly common for boys his age to become randomly aroused throughout the day, and that it didn't necessarily mean anything. But when he had turned to ask Trunks about their martial arts unit, and he saw his best friend half-naked before his very eyes, stripping without a shred of modesty…

Gohan tucked his erection up into the waistband of his trousers, using every ounce of his willpower to not touch himself to the mere thought of Trunks.

He wanted so badly to deny his feelings. It had started innocently enough; a genuine interest in the boy's life, a fierce protectiveness concerning his safety, and a sacred trust due to their shared Saiyan heritage. But somewhere, somehow, their friendship evolved. Gohan had found himself grabbing the boy's hand instead of his arm or wrist. He relished the small brushes of shoulders as they walked close together. The good-natured horseplay made him feel more grounded amongst the strange tale his life had become. Now, Gohan knew quite clearly what his heart had been trying to tell him all along.

He wanted Trunks.

He shook his head violently, trying to force his tears back by sheer willpower. He was head over heels for the older boy. He hadn't wanted to believe it, but some small part of him simply refused to deny it anymore.

That gravely voice sent a cold shiver down his spine, while those knowing blue eyes somehow warmed his soul. Not to mention that Trunks understood him; really, truly understood him, and perhaps more so than anyone else in the entire universe. His capacity to open up to Gohan emotionally- to share such private feelings of heartbreak and despair- made the younger boy feel even more connected to him, drawn like a moth to a flame. He just hoped that Trunks would still remain his friend after all this.

The object of his affections finally burst through the squeaky door, his fine, lavender hair whipping around his face. Also tossing his backpack aside, Trunks approached the stall with caution.

"Gohan?" he called softly, not wanting to startle his friend. This was Gohan's bathroom. As far as Trunks had seen, nobody else used this hallway at all. This was where Gohan went to hide from the world.

"I'm sorry," came the muffled voice from inside the stall.

Gohan left the stall, turning away from Trunks to face the sink, hoping the still-noticeable bulge in his pants went unnoticed.

"It's alright," Trunks said gently, watching Gohan wash his hands. "It's alright, Gohan. We can just skip gym... Don't worry about it. No one's gonna find out about your powers. Not while I'm around."

Resting his hands on either side of the sink, Gohan bowed his head. Chin touching his chest, he squeezed his eyes shut to avoid Trunks's gaze in the mirror.

"That's not… that's not why," Gohan muttered.

Strong hands rested lightly on his shoulders, and he allowed Trunks to turn him around.

Gohan opened his eyes only to see Trunks's face just inches from his own. "You're worrying me, Gohan," he mumbled. "What's wrong? Don't you know you can tell me anything?"

"I… I can't," Gohan pleaded, taking a shaky breath. Even with his wet hands, he felt clammy, and he fidgeted as he dried them on his khakis like he'd seen his friend do plenty of times.

"Please," Trunks begged, moving his tanned hands to rest on either side of Gohan's fair face. "Please tell me so I can help."

Closing his eyes again, Gohan felt a few tears slip out from beneath his lids. His head tilted to one side under the touch, and he nuzzled his cheek into Trunks's strong hand without thinking.

"Trunks," he breathed, a small shudder passing through his shoulders.

Trunks's demeanour shifted. His perceptive eyes gleamed with some small amount of comprehension, and he straightened a bit, hands leaving his friend's face.

The younger boy looked at his best friend with wide eyes, mortified by his own action.

"Gohan," Trunks murmured, much to Gohan's growing horror. Blue eyes peering into black eyes, Trunks latched onto his friend's reaction.

"Is this…" Trunks hesitated. "Is this about… me?"

A sharp, but quiet inhale confirmed Trunks's suspicions, although the older boy processed the information with clear astonishment.

"You… like me. Don't you?" he whispered, much to Gohan's alarm.

"I'm sorry," Gohan replied, his breath coming in shallow gasps as he fought down his fear. "I'm so sorry. I just… I can't help it. I don't want to lose you as a friend, Trunks! I promise it'll go away if I just-"

"Gohan-"

"Please, please don't hate me," Gohan begged, his energy fluctuating wildly. A breeze picked up around them, sending stray paper towels sailing through the air. "Please, I didn't mean to-"

But with soft, black hair fluttering around his flushed face, Trunks had never seen Gohan look more adorable than he did at that moment.

"What if I think I like you, too?" Trunks softly interrupted, bringing Gohan's nervous rambling to a screeching halt.

"Don't," Gohan choked. He shook his head, trying to calm his wild emotions. The action forced Trunks to let go of his face. "Don't say that. You don't have to lie to me, Trunks."

Taking a deep breath, the older teen said, "It's not a lie." Seeing he had captured his friend's attention, he continued, "You're more than a friend to me, Gohan. More than a best friend, even. In my timeline, my Gohan was like an older brother to me. I thought it would be the same here, but… but it's not."

As the artificial wind died down with Gohan's decreasing agitation, Trunks gestured vaguely with his hands.

"There's just something different about you," he finally said. "I don't know what it is, but I… Gohan, I-"

"You what?" Gohan whispered, large eyes locked solely on Trunks's flustered face. It wasn't often that the time traveller lost his cool, so Gohan knew that Trunks was indeed baring his soul.

They stood just inches apart from each other, with Gohan backed up against the bathroom counter. And suddenly, the lack of space between them was impossible to ignore.

"I want to find out," Trunks finished, sounding unsure. "I like you. And I want… I want to see where this goes. Or where it could go."

Stunned silence overtook the younger half-Saiyan as his mind raced. And after a full minute- a long, arduous minute- he replied.

"I'd like that," Gohan admitted, breathless at the thought.

Stepping away from Gohan, Trunks reached for the younger teen's hand. He interlaced their fingers, testing out the new sensation. Finding he liked the feeling of closeness their spread fingers provided, Trunks looked up, searching Gohan's face for any discomfort.

Lips parted, a deep blush stained Gohan's high cheekbones. His erection had somehow died down. But inversely, his heart felt swollen, as though it would burst at any given moment.

The time traveller closed his own eyes. He wanted to sear this moment with Gohan into his mind forever.

Neither boy moved for several moments, both unsure of what would come next.

"We should… get going," Gohan finally said, but he made no attempt to leave. "We still have one more class."

"Do you really want to go?" Trunks asked. "I mean, won't your friends ask questions when we show up late to gym?"

With a groan, Gohan reluctantly pulled away. Trunks laughed as the boy merely grumbled in response. Trunks listened intently, not bothering to hide the amusement from his face while the other boy pouted.

"Hey," Trunks said. With a confident grin, the older boy joined their hands. "It'll be alright."

Now beaming just from those simple words, Gohan felt the tension ease from his shoulders. He relaxed into Trunks's hesitant touch, and curled his own fingers around the time traveller's hand.

They stood and talked for the remainder of the period, content with the small chatter of everyday life. And when the bell finally rang, Gohan took a steadying breath before leading them out through the door, book bags in tow.

They passed through the abandoned corridor, still grasping one another, and Gohan couldn't help but think he could get used to this.

Their hands reluctantly parted as they reached the main lobby of the high school. It went without saying that they wanted to keep their new relationship- whatever kind of relationship it was, anyway- a secret for now.

However, Trunks was rather flattered that Gohan felt comfortable enough with him to keep bringing him back to his own little safe space.

"That place is kind of my hideout when I'm at school," Gohan said, his grin widening as he spoke. "But I guess it's ours now."

With a soft smile of his own, Trunks bumped his shoulder into Gohan's as they walked, which brought a laugh out of the younger boy.

They would try. Neither boy knew if this would work out, but they would try.

"Hey, where'd you guys go?" Erasa asked, reaching the classroom at the same time as Trunks and Gohan. The three teens filed in through the door, and Trunks easily covered for them. "Oh, Gohan wasn't feeling well after lunch, so he stayed in the bathroom for a bit."

"But I didn't see you either, Trunks."

Gohan practically jumped at the sound of Videl's voice. He turned to see her coming up behind them on the stairs. He rushed into his seat, eager to let the abrasive girl pass him.

Trunks hadn't noticed her approach, either. While he supposed she had an above-average power level, it was still to low for him to register without concentrating on it.

Sitting near the aisle, he feigned a hurt look. "What kind of friend do you think I am? Obviously, I had to stay with him and make sure he was okay."

Videl looked unsure, but finally nodded, accepting his answer.

"What's up, Nerd Boy?" Sharpner called from down the row. "You don't look sick at all. You look… different, I guess, but not sick."

Gohan laughed loudly, scratching the back of his neck out of nervousness. "Really? That's weird, haha. Thanks for the concern, though! I'm feeling a lot better now."

Videl rolled her eyes, her suspicions confirmed by Gohan's ridiculous inability to lie. Trunks silenced Gohan with a meaningful look as their teacher entered the large classroom. The younger boy simply nodded in apology, sheepish for being overly obvious.

And the odd flutter in Gohan's stomach flared up again as he felt Trunks's knee brush against his beneath the table.

"Gosh," Gohan thought, the innocent touch sending a shiver up his spine. "I could definitely get used to this."


	5. 5 + 6

Being in Trunks's room felt dirty somehow.

This was the first time Gohan had been in the bedroom since the boys had become a tentative couple three days ago. They had taken to holding hands when they thought no one was looking, but their relationship had progressed no further.

And now Gohan was in his boyfriend's bedroom, alone with him, struggling to keep his mind on algebra.

Now he knew how Trunks felt. He definitely didn't see the appeal of homework at the moment.

Trunks's enrollment paperwork had been processed, and now the boy was officially a student required to complete assignments just like everyone else. Sitting next to each other at the desk, Gohan patiently explained how he had just solved a particularly difficult equation. Leaning in close, Gohan felt his cheeks and the tips of his ears flush a dark red and he stuttered through each step.

Done pretending, Trunks covered Gohan's hand with his own, stalling the explanation. Their heavy breaths mingled together in the close proximity and neither had to say anything.

The older boy leaned in, lips brushing against Gohan's. Eyes fluttering shut, Gohan basked in the glow of his first kiss. It was simple, sweet, and chaste. And just moments later, it was over.

"Wow," he said, without thinking.

Shaking his head slightly, Trunks gave a small laugh at the boy's dazzled reaction.

Suddenly shy, Gohan scratched his cheek, not sure what to do next.

A knock at the door startled them from their thoughts, and they jumped apart. The bedroom door cracked open to reveal Bulma's big, blue eyes. "Can I come in?" she asked, already entering the room without waiting for a reply.

"Hey, Bulma," Gohan greeted.

"Oh, hi, Gohan," she said, making herself comfortable on her son's bed. She looked at Trunks with a pout. "I didn't know Gohan was here. Why does nobody tell me anything?"

Trunks simply grinned, already adjusted to her dramatics.

Despite the playfulness in her voice, Gohan winced. "Sorry!" he said, giving an apologetic grin. "I didn't mean to be rude and not say hello. I've just been so busy lately, what with tutoring Trunks and all."

"Well," she said, rolling her eyes in more fake exasperation. "I'm glad you're here though, because I guess now I can ask you both about it. I got something in the mail from your school- you know, the monthly newsletter?"

Gohan nodded, encouraging her to continue.

"So, who are you two going to the dance with?" Bulma asked, finally letting her pent-up excitement shine through. "Do you have a date, Trunks? What about you, Gohan?"

"Sorry, Mother," Trunks started, "But girls are kind of the last thing on my mind right now." Though he didn't look at his boyfriend, Gohan got the message loud and clear. Sitting up a little straighter in his seat, Gohan felt a strange sense of pride that Trunks had eyes only for him. More confident with the misdirection Trunks used so often, Gohan said, "Yeah, Bulma. I'm not interested in the girls in our class."

"But what about that Videl girl that came over that one time?" Bulma said, a slight frown crossing her features.

"No," Trunks said, firmly. "Definitely not interested in her…"

Pursing her lips, Bulma was silent for a moment. She nodded and said, "Oh." After a pause, she nodded again, her blue bangs shifting back and forth. "Okay then," and proceeded to stand up. Smoothing down her dressy pencil skirt, she walked to the door without another word.

With her back to them, Gohan and Trunks shared a puzzled look.

Swivelling on her heel just outside the doorway, Bulma put one hand on her hip, a knowing twinkle in her eyes. She sighed. "I'm not an idiot," she gently scolded. "I can see you two have a thing for each other. You should go to the dance as a couple. Just think about it, alright?"

Closing the door shut behind her, the teens sat wide-eyed, completely blindsided to find that their secret had been blown.

"Do you think she's gonna tell anyone?" Gohan demanded, turning to Trunks with fear in his eyes. "Because if my mom finds out… Trunks, if she finds out-"

The rest of his thoughts melted away as Trunks's chapped lips met his own. Sighing into the kiss, Gohan felt gentle hands cradle his jaw. He leaned forward, pressing into the kiss eagerly as all traces of stress flew from his mind. He braced one hand on Trunks's knee to keep his balance.

The 16-year-old made a soft, whining noise in the back of his throat as the older teen eventually pulled away for a breath of fresh air.

"Have you ever… kissed anyone, Gohan?" Trunks asked, trying to change the subject. He was certainly curious about his boyfriend's shy, but needy response. He got the distinct impression that while Gohan didn't know what he was doing, the boy would sooner burst into flames than stop.

Adam's apple bobbing, Gohan looked away. "Is it that obvious?" he mumbled.

"No, no," Trunks quickly said. "I was just wondering. I guess it's none of my business, though."

Facing Trunks once more, Gohan bravely asked, "What about you? Have you ever been kissed before?"

Trunks squirmed in his seat, and Gohan got his answer. "Yeah... I even had a girlfriend once," the 19-year-old said. "It ended a few months ago, but we still… did things."

Eyes wide, Gohan could only say, "Oh."

"Oh!" Trunks quickly amended, seeing the look on Gohan's face. "No, I didn't mean it like that! Even though… well… we did do that." He said the last part quietly, still watching Gohan's expression carefully as his own face reddened.

"It's alright," Gohan said. He tried to act casual, but he knew he was failing miserably to keep the anxious tremors out of his voice. "You don't have to explain yourself to me."

They shared a small smile before Trunks's faltered. "Gohan?"

Upon seeing Gohan's quizzical look, he continued. "I was just wondering… we're boyfriends, right?"

Fighting off a blush, Gohan smiled. "Can we be? You know… is it okay if we're boyfriends?"

"Yeah," Trunks said, sighing slightly with relief. "I just… ya know? I just knew we were more than friends, but I didn't know if we were quite there yet, and-"

Gohan cut him off with another kiss, grabbing the back of Trunks's neck to bring the older boy closer. Happy that Gohan had felt comfortable enough to initiate an encounter, Trunks gave in, forgetting his fret over trying to label their relationship. Maybe that wasn't as important as he thought it'd be.

Slowly, Trunks parted his lips, showing Gohan how to open his mouth during a kiss. As fast a learner as he was, Gohan picked it up without much trouble, even going as far as to gently bite Trunks's lower lip. Eventually, both boys ran out of air.

"I'll talk to my mom," Trunks mumbled, pulling away slightly from Gohan. "She won't tell anyone, okay? We can take this as slow as you want, Gohan."

"Thank you," Gohan whispered, before resuming their kiss.

Trunks never would've thought he could be attracted to another guy, but Gohan certainly wasn't just any guy.

Whatever this was, he really, really liked it.

Gohan spent his Saturday morning playing with Goten, much to the little boy's delight.

Eager to beat his best friend in their next sparring match, Goten had done his best in chasing his older brother around the large mountain district. Now completely exhausted, Gohan couldn't help but drag his feet when entering the house for lunch.

"Am I really that out of shape?" he wondered, placing a hand on his stomach. While he could feel the hard abdominals sitting just beneath the skin, they weren't nearly as defined as they once had been. He still looked ridiculously muscular when compared to an average human, especially one of his age and sex. While he felt a little bad about his current physical state, he remembered what Trunks had told him.

Trunks thought he was handsome. Trunks found him attractive! And then the older boy had told him to follow his heart, and not the words of others.

Cheeks burning, Gohan tried to imagine how much Trunks must be training now that he lived with Vegeta. Wiping off his shoes by the front door, Gohan's thoughts drifted to that image of Trunks, shirtless in the locker room. The older teen had been just a foot away. Gohan could've raised his arm and brushed up against those irresistible-

"What about Trunks?" Goten asked, breaking Gohan from his thoughts.

The teen's head snapped up, eyes wide as he saw his mother and brother lost in conversation.

"No, Big Trunks," Chi-Chi said, wiping her hands on a dishrag. "While I'm making dinner, please call Capsule Corp and- oh, You won't remember. Gohan, dear?"

"Yes, Mom?" Gohan asked, heart pounding as though his mind had been read.

"While I get started on dinner, can you call and invite the older Trunks as well?" she said. "He's such a nice young man, and I can't have him thinking I don't remember him. He's more than welcome to come over with Little Trunks."

Frozen in place, Gohan nodded numbly. This would be the first time Future Trunks stepped into his home since Goku had contracted the heart virus almost five years ago. Not that he didn't want him here of course, but dinner with his family? Was that too weird when they had just started dating? Gohan hadn't had dinner with the Briefs since then, but that was purely by coincidence… right?

Well, it's not as though he could tell his mom they were dating. He figured he was just overreacting, as usual. Taking a deep breath, Gohan answered her with a forced grin. "Yeah, sure, Mom. That sounds great."

With a satisfied nod, Chi-Chi returned to the kitchen.

"But the real Trunks is still coming, right?" Goten questioned, tugging on Gohan's pant leg. He didn't quite understand why there were two versions of his best friend now, and how one of them was old enough to be Gohan's best friend, but he didn't care as long as Little Trunks still existed.

"Yeah, squirt," Gohan said, holding out his palm. "Both of them will be here."

Slapping his brother's hand in a high-five, Goten cheered before running off to take his bath.

Gohan ambled over to the hallway, picking up their house phone. With the Briefs's private extension committed to memory, he dialled the long phone number and waited.

"Hey, Chi-Chi, what's up?" a tired voice answered.

The teenage boy froze at the sound of Bulma's voice. He hadn't been expecting to talk to her! In fact, he'd been avoiding her since she revealed that she knew about his relationship with Trunks.

"Hello?" she said, sounding a little annoyed. "Goten, if you're prank calling me again, I swear-"

Sighing in dejection, Gohan said, "Hi, Bulma."

"Oh! Hi, Gohan," she answered, surprised to hear him on the line. "What are you doing on the phone- oh."

He didn't like the way her voice changed at that last syllable, as if implying something big.

"Uh, Bulma-"

"You called to talk to Trunks, didn't you?" she said, a knowing smile

evident in her tone of voice.

"Well, it was Mom's idea to invite him over for dinner!" Gohan practically shouted, his anxious voice cracking. "She wanted to know if he could come with Little Trunks, but it's okay if he can't-"

"Right," Bulma said, obviously not believing it'd been Chi-Chi's idea. "Well, he'll be there. I'll make sure of it! Talk to you later, Gohan-"

"Wait!" Gohan hissed, pulling the phone from his ear to momentarily look around his house. Confirming that everyone was out of earshot, the teen whispered, "Please don't tell anyone about us Bulma. Please, I'm begging you! It's... kind of a secret."

Silence.

Then: "Why don't you want anyone to know?" she asked, her voice calmer and more serious than it had been just seconds ago. "Are you… ashamed of my son?"

"No, of course not," Gohan said, firmly. "It's just…" His voice faltered. "This is all really new to me. It's… it's a little overwhelming, to be honest."

"She won't be mad, you know," Bulma told him gently, already guessing the real reason behind Gohan's hesitance.

Closing his eyes, Gohan murmured, "She's always talking to me about girls, though. She wants me to give her a daughter-in-law and grandchildren, Bulma. I can't tell her that I… I can't tell her I…"

Hearing his voice hitch with unshed tears, Bulma lowered her voice.

"You don't like girls at all," she stated, more so than asked.

He didn't say anything.

"Trunks told me you're the first boy he's ever liked," she said, almost wistfully. "I know he's really into girls, but… you only like boys, don't you?"

He hesitated. And then he slowly nodded, forgetting for a moment that she couldn't see him.

"I had a feeling," Bulma told him, voice softer than he had heard in a long time. "I always had a feeling you were different in more ways than one. But your mother will never stop loving you. None of us will ever stop loving you. You know that, right?"

"Bulma," he whispered, almost pleading.

She sighed. "And I won't tell anyone until you're both ready," she finally said. "It's not my secret to tell. I just want you to know that everything will be okay."

"Thanks," Gohan said, voice heavy with unshed tears. "Thank you, Bulma. I… I think I needed to hear that."

"I'll send the boys over soon," she replied. "Take care, Gohan. Alright? I love you, kiddo."

"Love you, too, Bulma. Bye."

After hanging up, Gohan went to the bathroom to splash cold water on his red face. Thin streaks of tears fell from his face, unbidden.

His conversation with Bulma had hit him harder than he realised at the time. He hadn't spoken about his feelings towards boys with anyone- not even Trunks! Not knowing anyone who felt that way, Gohan figured it was something unique only to him, and that maybe he had a few loose screws in his head. It was petrifying in that first instance, when Trunks had figured him out.

A part of him knew that if his friends and family really loved him, they would never reject him… But how would he ever really know unless he told them? The thought of losing everyone terrified him.

Death was one thing. He could handle losing someone to death. After all, the dragon balls could always bring them back.

But to lose someone's love and companionship?

"Keep it together, Gohan," he told himself, angrily scrubbing the salt from his face. "Keep it together."

He took a good look at himself in the mirror, and he recalled Trunks's advice.

"It only matters what I think of myself," Gohan mumbled.

Even Trunks himself had acted as though the ordeal was perfectly natural.

"It only matters what I think," he told himself, latching onto that moment with his boyfriend. "And I think… Trunks really matters to me."

A few hours later, the Son boys were seated at the kitchen table after feeling the two approaching energy signatures. With a scoff at their appetites, Chi-Chi waited for her guests by the door.

Gohan fidgeted under the table, his hands playing with the fabric of his pant legs. He felt somewhat better after letting a few tears loose, but he knew he couldn't keep up this charade forever. He just hoped that Trunks could help him forget about it in the meantime.

A few minutes later, they heard a knock.

"Oh, Trunks!" Chi-Chi cried, throwing the door open.

The teen looked surprised by her warm reaction, one hand still resting on his younger self's shoulder.

The Son matriarch ushered them inside before giving them both a proper greeting. She even shook the teen's hand, telling him, "I'm so glad you could make it."

Walking them to the kitchen, Present Trunks leapt into the chair beside Goten. Future Trunks took his seat in a more polite manner, nodding at Goten before looking at the skittish teen beside him.

"Thank you for having us over, Chi-Chi. It already smells delicious in here."

"Why, thank you!" Chi-Chi said, practically glowing from the compliment. "You boys have good timing. I finished up early, so everything is ready if you're hungry-"

Her words were lost in the sudden flurry of noises, each child loading up his plate with her renowned cooking. With a sigh of satisfaction, she took a seat at the head of the table, just thankful that she had made her plate before setting the dishes out.

"So, Trunks," Chi-Chi said, a few minutes into the meal. When two pairs of identical eyes looked up, she giggled. "Sorry. Big Trunks- How's high school?"

Swallowing quickly, he replied, "It's going well. I like it there, especially since I have all of Gohan's classes."

"You have all of his classes?" she said, astonished. "Well, tell me. Have you met any cute girls yet? Whenever I ask Gohan, he-"

"Mom," Gohan complained, shooting her a pleading look. "Please don't start this-"

"I'm just wondering!" she complained. "I mean, it's perfectly normal, Gohan. You're at that age, after all."

"What age?" Goten inquired, looking to the older boys in curiosity. Present Trunks rolled his eyes.

"You're almost 17, Gohan. Your father and I were 18 when we married," she said with a wistful sigh. "Is it too much to ask that my boys can't be just as happy?"

"You don't have to bring it up in front of everyone, though," Gohan whined through gritted teeth, hoping his mother would get the message. But she ignored him, instead fixing her eyes on her oldest guest.

"Sorry, Chi-Chi," Trunks said, knowing how to quickly end the conversation. "No cute girls just yet."

Pouting, Chi-Chi returned to her meal, pausing now and then to ask Goten about his day.

"He got a new cave, too," Goten elaborated, relaying how Gohan had taken him to visit Icarus that morning. "It's super big, and his lady-dragon-friend can stay there, too!"

"That's nice," Chi-Chi said with a smile. She watched as Present Trunks ignored her, still eating as fast as he possibly could. The clear difference between Bulma's sons was Vegeta's influence.

"Is it warm?" Chi-Chi said, trying to show interest in her youngest boy's tale. "You know it can get drafty here in the mountains."

"Uh-huh," Goten answered, with an eager nod. "The breezes can't get in, so it's super warm!" He caught the gaze of the lilac-haired teen sitting across from him, and an idea quickly formed. "Oh, Mom! Is Big Trunks spending the night here, too?"

Pounding on his chest, Gohan nearly choked again trying to dislodge the clump of rice caught in his throat.

"Is that a yes?" Goten said, looking to his brother with big, black eyes. "You can sleep with Gohan, Mr. Big Trunks, so you don't get cold."

Future Trunks recovered first, slapping his boyfriend on the back. Chi-Chi watched her frazzled son gulp down some water. Once she was sure he would be fine, she turned to the guest in question. "You're more than welcome to stay."

Feeling some intense second-hand embarrassment through Gohan, Trunks politely declined. "Oh, no thank you. Maybe another time, though. I'm sure having my younger self here is a handful on its own."

Present Trunks smirked at his older self, much to the teen's chagrin. They had long ago settled into their new roles as an annoying pair of brothers.

"Oh, it's no trouble at all," Chi-Chi insisted. "Gohan, why don't you show Trunks your bedroom? You two can take the room and the boys can take the living room."

When the younger pair of boys cheered, Chi-Chi added, "That doesn't mean you get to stay up all night watching television, though."

"That sounds wonderful," the 19-year-old said, sending a half-apologetic shrug to his boyfriend. Gohan just scratched the back of his neck nervously while rising from his chair.

"Well, I guess I'll show you my room, then," he said a little loudly.

"Act normal," Trunks hissed in his ear as the two teens left the kitchen.

"This is normal!" Gohan insisted, taking awkwardly large steps down the hallway as if the others could still see them.

Trunks didn't know whether he should groan or laugh. Either way, he waited until Gohan's bedroom door finally shut behind them.

Then he jumped him.

Now pressed against the door, Gohan's stunned yelp was quickly muffled by the lips moving against his mouth. Hands on Trunks's shoulders, Gohan pushed him away. "What are you doing?" he demanded. "Everyone is in the other room!"

"Exactly," Trunks beamed. "We're alone now, Gohan."

He watched in satisfaction as Gohan's jaw went slack with the realisation. And before Trunks could tease him, Gohan pulled his best friend closer by the collar of his jacket, joining their mouths once more.

Trunks braced himself on either side of Gohan, his forearms leaning against the plain bedroom door. He pulled away after a moment to nibble on Gohan's ear. This elicited a low moan from his boyfriend, the very sound turning Trunks on more than he thought was possible. He wanted nothing more than to smash every inch of his body up against Gohan's, but restrained himself from doing so. He kept his lower body separated and at a slight angle, hoping that Gohan wouldn't notice how hard he was getting.

They had yet to talk about how far they were willing to go together, let alone at what pace. Trunks knew he was bolder and more self-assured than his timid boyfriend, as well as older. He felt a strange sort of responsibility to keep their feverish hormones in check. And as much as he hated to, Trunks considered stopping their encounter to have this conversation.

Mind half-fogged with lust, Gohan kissed his way down Trunks's chiselled jawline.

"Gohan," the older boy groaned.

"Yes?" Gohan whined, trying to sound playful. He placed open-mouth kisses down his boyfriend's neck, all while keeping his hold on Trunks's jacket.

"We should… probably stop," Trunks forced himself to say.

Gohan's lips stalled, and he felt a strange tightness spread across his chest. "What's wrong?" he asked, head still buried in the crook of Trunks's neck. He briefly wondered if he had done something Trunks hadn't liked, before cursing himself for getting carried away.

"Nothing's wrong," Trunks assured him, which made Gohan look up.

Brows furrowed softly, Gohan looked at him with parted lips. The genuine worry on his face almost made Trunks abort his mission.

Almost.

"We should probably talk for a little bit," Trunks replied, still trying to catch his breath.

"What do you… wanna talk about?" Gohan asked, fisting either side of Trunks's jacket. He twisted the worn, denim fabric in his hands, pulling the garment closed at the front.

Seeing one of his boyfriend's many nervous habits, Trunks cut to the chase. "I wanted to talk to you," Trunks said. Gohan paused to look up. "About… sex," Trunks clarified.

Eyebrows shooting up into his hairline, Gohan blinked owlishly. "You… you wanna…" His face turned the darkest shade of red Trunks had ever seen as the boy continued to stammer. "With me?"

"It doesn't have to be right now, or any time soon," Trunks said. At this, Gohan seemed to relax some. "But I wanted to ask you if maybe… if maybe that's something you wanted one day."

Wordlessly, Gohan's dark eyes slid from Trunks's broad form to the wall adjacent to them. He seemed to be lost in thought, or perhaps just avoiding the question.

"Gohan?"

"I'm sorry," he said, closing his eyes for a moment before looking back to Trunks. "I just… I don't really know about these things."

Blinking in realisation, Trunks said, "Oh. Goku probably died before he could give you the talk, huh?"

Licking his lips, Gohan nodded. He broke eye contact, and that's when Trunks knew Gohan was starting to clam up.

Gohan's ignorance shouldn't have mattered, except that it did. It meant Trunks had more experience and practical knowledge. He would have to be considerate of Gohan's feelings, and be careful not to push the boy too far, too fast.

The Gohan of his time had been the one to teach him about these things. Now he would return the favour, except with more… hands-on demonstrations.

"It's okay," Trunks murmured, brightening at his previous thought. "It doesn't make me like you any less."

"Does it..." Gohan started. "You know... Does it feel good?"

Trunks chuckled. "Yeah," he said. "It's a lot of fun- in ways you can't even imagine until you experience it."

Gohan nodded, serious.

"I just… I don't think I'm ready for that," Gohan stuttered. "Not right now, at least. But is there…" he hesitated, trying to collect his thoughts. "Can we do other things? Like, in the meantime?"

With a smirk, Trunks pulled Gohan in for another kiss. And as soon as he felt the boy relax into his touch, he brought a hand up to Gohan's narrow waist. He snuck his hand up the younger boy's shirt, a finger brushing the waistband of his underwear.

And right when Gohan was ready to rip off all his clothes and forego his earlier statement, the door burst open behind them.

The two teenagers toppled to the ground, landing next to each other as two little boys hopped into the room.

"Let me just grab the blankets and-"

Seeing their older brothers lying on the floor, Goten stopped talking, freezing at the sight before them.

"What are you doing down there?" Present Trunks asked, arms crossed in a no-nonsense gesture.

"Nothing," Future Trunks grumbled, laying back so that his head rested on the hardwood below him. He turned his head and saw Gohan rubbing his sore bottom from the fall.

"Nothing at all," Trunks mumbled, shaking his head in amusement.


	6. 7 + 8

The clock read midnight.

Both Goten and Present Trunks had long since fallen asleep, despite their best efforts. Chi-Chi had gone to bed hours ago. And so the two teenagers down the hall were the only ones awake.

It had started when they were preparing for bed. Gohan had just come back from the bathroom, dressed in his pyjama pants and an old t-shirt. He nearly dropped his dirty laundry at the sight before him.

Trunks was seated comfortably on Goten's bed, which was pushed up directly beside Gohan's bed to create a larger sleeping area. Goten got cold easily, so he preferred to cuddle with his older brother while he slept. However, Trunks would be Gohan's bedmate tonight, in a pair of white pyjama pants, sans a shirt.

"What are you staring at?" Trunks asked, playing dumb.

With red cheeks, Gohan said nothing and moved to dump his clothes in his hamper. And he nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a pair of strong arms wrap around him from behind.

A fantasy come to life, Trunks slipped his hands under Gohan's shirt, fingertips dancing lightly across a slim stomach.

"Ah," Gohan gasped. He immediately turned around in the embrace, only to shove his tongue down his boyfriend's throat.

They made out for a while, both of them perfectly content to share a mouth for the rest of their lives. Eventually, Trunks remembered their earlier conversation and peeled his lips away.

"Trunks," Gohan whined, gripping his waist tightly.

"Take off your shirt," came the response, the warm breath tickling the younger boy's ear.

Gohan practically ripped his shirt in half trying to get it off, but Trunks pretended not to notice. Bending slightly, Trunks moved his mouth across the younger teen's neck. He nipped at Gohan's collarbone, before dipping back up to his mouth. With a chaste peck on the lips, Trunks said, "Let's go lie down."

Upon seeing Gohan's stunned look, he added, "We can just cuddle until we fall asleep. How does that sound?"

"That sounds nice," Gohan said, kissing his boyfriend one more timebefore pulling back his comforter. He led Trunks slide in first before settling down next to him.

As Trunks buried himself in Gohan's lankier frame, Gohan wrapped an arm around him. With his other hand, Gohan's shaking fingers brushed over Trunks's exposed skin, trying to feel as much as he could. He started at the teen's cheek, one finger sliding down his neck. He felt the dip of his clavicle, and then the raised ridge of where his pectoral muscles began. Flattening his palm against the smooth skin, Gohan watched his hand travel down the tan chest before coming to a rest on his hip.

"Tell me something," Trunks said suddenly. "Tell me something that nobody knows about you."

Blinking in surprise, Gohan couldn't help but smile. "I don't think I have a secret like that. Or… at least one that you haven't already guessed."

Pulling the blanket up higher, Trunks nodded against Gohan's chest. He knew what Gohan was implying- his sexuality.

They were still for a minute, Gohan looking up to the ceiling for answers, and Trunks closing his eyes.

"I can go first then," the older boy said. "Something nobody knows about me, right?"

After receiving a nod from Gohan, Trunks took a moment to think. Eventually he mumbled, "I… Sometimes I wish I had never met my father."

Gohan hadn't seen that coming. "Really?" he asked. "I would've thought you were happy to finally have a dad."

Trunks took a moment to collect his thoughts. Then he said, "He's not my dad, though. Not really, at least. It feels like he belongs to the other Trunks. Not me."

"But why can't he be yours, too?" Gohan inquired, brushing Trunks's hair from his eyes.

"I'm not sure," Trunks admitted. "I'm happy for Little Me, I really am. But... it hurts to see them train together. They eat together. And he even takes Little Me to the park sometimes. He actually reminds me a lot of you and Goku these days. And it just hurts, knowing that he doesn't care about me in the same way. It hurts knowing that if the androids… if the androids hadn't..."

His voice broke off suddenly.

"That could've been your childhood," Gohan finished.

Giving a tiny nod, Trunks closed his eyes. "I don't want to even think about how disappointed he'll be with me when he finds out I'm with a guy, let alone the son of his rival," he said, giving a short, humourless laugh.

"But what about when Cell killed you?" Gohan asked. "I think that still counts for something."

With a small frown, Trunks asked, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Wait, you mean no one told you?" Gohan said, shifting to look at Trunks in surprise.

"Told me what?"

"After Cell killed you, Vegeta snapped," Gohan said simply. "It's like he was blinded with rage. He went at Cell with all he had, even though he didn't stand a chance."

Eyes wide, Trunks was speechless. Fumbling for something to say, he whispered, "Really?"

"Yeah," Gohan confirmed. "He cares more about you than he lets on. I've seen your father try to kill a lot of people. But that? That was…" He looked to the ceiling, searching for the right word. "That was his vengeance. That was his justice... For you."

"Thank you," Trunks mumbled, still shocked by the revelation. "I… I didn't know. Thank you, Gohan."

Trunks wrapped his arms around Gohan's bare torso, and they held each other through most of the night.

And when Trunks thought the younger boy had fallen asleep, he heard it.

"Nobody knows this," Gohan started out, so softly Trunks could barely hear him. "But I… I almost made a wish once. On the dragon balls."

"What do you mean?" Trunks asked, interest piqued. "Like… by yourself?"

He felt Gohan nod beside him.

"I must've been… what, 12, 13?" Gohan mused. "I took the dragon radar from Bulma without asking. I collected the dragon balls in secret."

"What did you want to wish for?" Trunks asked. Judging by Gohan's tone of voice, he actually wasn't sure if he wanted to know.

"I wanted… I wanted Shenron to make me normal."

Eyebrows furrowed, Trunks said, "Wait, normal?" His eyes then widened at the numerous consequences such a wish would have. "You don't mean..."

"Yeah," Gohan confirmed. "I wanted to be normal. No powers. No saving the world. No... anxiety. No liking boys. No aliens and no androids. And I almost did it, too. I almost wished it all away, Trunks."

"You really hate yourself that much?" Trunks couldn't stop the words as they came to him. "You were really willing to throw away everything that made you… you?"

"I was," Gohan said, his voice trembling. "But now?" He turned on his side, facing Trunks with watery eyes. "Not so much. I don't know what stopped me, but… I'm glad I didn't make that wish."

Because had he followed through, they wouldn't be lying next to one another.

"In my timeline, I knew a girl who liked other girls," Trunks suddenly said, much to Gohan's surprise.

"Really?"

"Yeah," he said. "Everybody else… well, I'm not going to lie. We thought it was a little weird. But with the androids hunting us down for sport-" he shivered, and Gohan pulled him closer.

"Life is too short," Trunks whispered. "You should be able to love who you love while you still can. Do you… do you know what I mean, Gohan?"

With a small nod, Gohan lightly kissed his boyfriend.

"I… I love you, Trunks," he murmured.

"I love you, too."

As the two half-Saiyans entered their classroom the following Monday morning, a pair of fierce eyes watched them carefully.

Gohan led Trunks up the stairs, taking the seat closest to Videl as was usual. The younger teen tried his hardest to not look at her, he really did. He mumbled a good morning, and began to take out his history textbook and notes.

A piece of paper slid into his field of vision, and Gohan could've died.

"Knowing her, this can't be good," he thought.

"Meet me on the roof before lunch, alone," the note read. "No bathroom break with Trunks."

He felt Trunks peer over his shoulder at the torn sheet of notebook paper, and Gohan merely nodded. Satisfied, Videl shifted in her seat beside him, leaning back into her chair with newfound confidence. When they were finally dismissed for lunch, Videl took off immediately, and without a word.

"Gosh, I don't know what I did, but I guess I'm going to pay for it," Gohan grumbled, picking up his books.

Trunks chuckled. "Look, just go up there, see what she wants, and then I'll meet you in the bathroom, alright?" Leaning in close, he whispered, "And maybe I can save a kiss for you."

Grinning ear-to-ear, Gohan stood, messenger bag slung over his broad shoulders.

"Well, in that case, I better make this fast, huh?" he murmured. With one last look, Gohan turned and left the classroom with long strides.

Despite arriving a mere minute later than her, Videl scowled when he threw the door open. "Took you long enough," she grumbled, arms crossed.

"Ha, sorry," Gohan said. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

With a huff, she turned to face away from him. She was silent for a few moments, and Gohan briefly wondered if she was waiting for him to say something.

"Um… Videl?" he ventured.

Then without warning, she spun around, her normally fair skin tinged with dark pink.

"You're going to take me to the dance," she barked, looking even more flustered as the words left her mouth.

Flabbergasted, Gohan took a step back. "What?!" he yelped. "Are you… asking me out?"

Fists clenched, the small girl looked up at him, trying to keep her cool demeanour. "Is that a problem?" she demanded.

"Uh-"

"That's what I thought," she said, a small smile finally creeping onto her face. She actually looked excited at the prospect of going to the dance with him. And maybe, just maybe, in another lifetime, Gohan would've humoured her.

"Actually," he started, not sure how to say what he needed to say. "Videl, I'm kind of… seeing someone already."

Her face fell immediately, before her nose scrunched up in anger. "No you're not," she argued. "Don't you lie to me, Gohan! You're not getting out of this."

"I'm sorry, Videl, I really am!" he said honestly. He backed up with his hands in the air, trying to placate her. "You're a great person, but I don't see you like that. There's… someone else that I see like that." He put his hands down, a goofy, lopsided grin spreading across his face. "We're really happy together."

"Oh?" Videl demanded, hands on her hips. "Who is she? Does she go here?"

Sweat formed on Gohan's forehead as he found himself backed into a figurative corner. He couldn't out himself, and he certainly didn't want to out Trunks without permission. But he couldn't refuse to answer her, could he?

She already interrogated him on a daily basis. What else would she do to him? He clenched his fists, as if to steady his resolve.

"I'm sorry, Videl," he said, trying to sound firm. He needed to stand up for himself. More importantly, he needed to stand up for his boyfriend. "That's none of your business. I'm… I'm not taking you to the dance, and that's that."

He blinked as he suddenly found himself nose-to-nose with the angry girl. She stared him down, her face redder than ever as tears brimmed around her bright, blue eyes.

"Videl...?" he asked, now hesitant. He had never seen her so vulnerable before.

With a yell of frustration, she pushed him backwards. Or she tried to- he barely stumbled. And then she turned from him, shouting, "Just go then! See if I care!"

Not knowing what else to do, he followed her directive.

He walked downstairs, slipping unnoticed passed the majority of his classmates. Despite his growing excitement, he kept a very human pace, moving at a slow speed that suggested a lack of athleticism. He blended in fairly well, not wanting to get stopped by any faculty on the way to his destination. Upon reaching the vacant end of the school, though, he sprinted to the door that read "BOYS" in bold print. With a screech of old, metal hinges, he tossed it open.

With a sexy smirk, Trunks stood leaning against a stall with his arms folded behind his head. His jacket was hanging over the side of the stall, his sculpted arms on display in his tight tank top.

Promptly ignoring his gorgeous boyfriend, Gohan dashed into the stall and fumbled with his pants.

Sighing, Trunks shook his head. "Did you really hold it all morning?"

A few moments of silence passed before the sound of a high-pressure hose followed his question, along with a sigh of relief from Gohan.

"Yeah," the younger teen laughed, shaking his head.

Afterward, Gohan washed his hands in one of the sinks. And creeping up behind him, Trunks wrapped his arms around the dark-haired boy.

"I believe you owe me," Gohan mumbled.

"Oh?" Trunks said, voice muffled as his lips made contact with the back of Gohan's neck.

"Yeah," Gohan breathed, a tremor running down his spine at the sensation. "I think I deserve a kiss."

"What, you're not gonna tell me what Videl wanted?" Trunks mumbled against his fair skin.

"Nope," Gohan laughed. "It's a fair trade, don't ya think? You give me what I want, and-"

Trunks spun Gohan around and kissed him, hard.

He ran his hands through Gohan's spiky, dark hair, and he felt confident hands rest against his lower back. He took a step forward, pinning Gohan's waist against the counter.

With a low moan, Gohan slipped his tongue into his boyfriend's mouth, lost in their passionate moment.

And then they heard it.

The slight squeak of the door made them pull apart, but they weren't fast enough.

With wet streaks running down her puffy face, Videl stared the couple down. She was crouched low to the ground, her face just barely visible from around the door. She didn't even look bothered to be caught snooping- only shocked.

"Videl," Trunks growled, stepping in front of Gohan.

The hard edge to his angry voice broke Videl from her stupor. Without a single word, Videl stood, turned, and ran.

Gohan collapsed against the sink, his hands barely catching on the edge of the counter in time to keep him from falling. He gasped for air, not knowing he had been holding his breath.

Trunks immediately turned to him, bending down slightly to help his boyfriend stay standing.

"It's okay, Gohan, it'll be okay-"

"It's not okay!" he shouted, already hysterical. "How can you say it's going to be okay? She knows! Videl, of all people, knows! She knows about us!"

Taken aback by the sheer fear emanating from his best friend, Trunks's jaw went slack.

"She knows, and now everyone's going to know," Gohan said, the pitch of his voice steadily rising as he talked faster and faster. "She probably followed me. How could I have been so careless? Everyone's gonna know now, Trunks!"

"And what's so wrong with that?" Trunks demanded, hurt by Gohan's words. "Are you ashamed to be with me?"

"I'm ashamed to be me," Gohan snapped, showing a side of himself that Trunks had never seen before. His black eyes narrowed and lost focus; blinking once, twice, before his pupils shook and his irises lightened.

Trunks tensed, eyes widening in realisation. He had seen this before. He'd seen exactly what this boy was capable of when his hidden well of power suddenly surfaced under pressure.

A wild wind blew around them. Gohan's black hair started to lift with the breeze and pulse with energy. Every visible muscle in Gohan's neck and forearms jumped beneath the skin, veins popping as his energy skyrocketed.

A stinging, golden aura ignited around his shaking form.

"Gohan, you have to calm down!" Trunks shouted, fighting just to be heard over the commotion. He was absolutely terrified.

The last time he felt such raw, emotional power had been at the Cell Games.

With a painful scream, Gohan transformed straight into an Ascended Super Saiyan. Fat, bolts of blue energy sizzled to life around the 16-year-old, and Trunks was forced into the first level of Super Saiyan simply to keep from being blown to pieces.

He almost didn't make it in time, still getting thrown across the cramped bathroom, breaking his fall across several urinals. Clean water gushed from decapitated pipes, quickly drenching the walls and floors.

The hair on the back of Trunks's neck stood up as he felt Piccolo and Vegeta shooting towards their location. The concrete walls around them began to crumble and give away under the sheer stress of Gohan's power.

Now soaking wet, Trunks slammed the door off its hinges, flying to the end of the hallway in search of a fire alarm. If he couldn't bring Gohan back to his senses, he needed to move everyone else out of the area!

The loud, ear-splitting screech of the alarm went off as Trunks pulled the lever, and flashing lights burst from the sprinklers in warning. He heard the faint sound of screams and pounding feet- the students were probably already scared from the sound of Gohan's explosive energy.

All it took was this single lapse in his concentration. Trunks had paused for a moment too long to worry over his classmates' safety, and when he raced back towards the bathroom, it happened.

The bathroom shattered into a pile of rubble, taking out several supporting walls. With a deep groan, their portion of the building started to collapse inwards.

"Gohan!" Trunks screamed, and he had flashbacks of Future Gohan's death racing through his mind. He fell to his knees, paralyzed with fear. "Gohan, Gohan, Gohan," he sobbed, his fists digging into the linoleum beneath him. What was he to do? Save the students, or save his boyfriend? Did he have a boyfriend left to save? Trunks was so distraught, he couldn't focus his energy enough to try and sense Gohan.

Then the massive cloud of dust reached him. In the oppressive darkness, something long and sharp pierced his arm. He roared in pain before slamming into an immovable surface.

His head snapped backwards from the force of the impact, and everything went black.


	7. 9

Gohan woke up with a pounding headache.

He allowed his eyes to adjust for a moment before realising he was in a bed. Pulling the blanket tighter to his chest, he tried to make himself smaller. Maybe if he curled up, he could just disappear entirely? That would certainly get rid of the pain...

Then the memories of Videl came crashing down on him, just as his school had.

He bolted upright, only to gasp and wince as his head spun. Several hands were on him at once; their voices talking to him, at him, and at each other.

He opened his eyes to see Piccolo trying to force him back into bed with a green claw. Trunks was on his other side, gripping his upper arm in case he lost his balance and took a nosedive. His mother sat at the foot of the bed, her small hand rubbing his ankle in comfort. Bulma and Vegeta stood near the back of the room, with the latter looking like he'd rather be anywhere else.

"Young man, you better have a good explanation for what happened!" Chi-Chi started. "Do you know how hurt you could've gotten? If it wasn't for Piccolo and Vegeta, you might've-"

"Chi-Chi, ma'am," Trunks interjected. "Can you lower your voice, please? He probably isn't feeling too well."

"What's the last thing you remember before I knocked you out?" Piccolo asked, before Chi-Chi could speak again.

"You knocked me out?" Gohan mumbled, looking around wildly.

"Do you at least remember what upset you?" Piccolo continued, black eyes focused entirely on his former pupil.

Gohan's eyes widened, and he looked to Trunks, who gave him a comforting smile. "I didn't tell them anything," the older teen clarified, looking around the room anxiously. The adults all shifted, bristling at the discovery that Trunks had hidden something from them. "I thought you should be awake for that."

"Tell us what?" Chi-Chi asked, her face scrunching in thought.

"Where are my school clothes?" Gohan instead asked, patting down his replica of Piccolo's purple gi. He reached out with his senses to find Krillin (and presumably Eighteen) somewhere on the compound, along with Goten, Trunks, and Marron.

"Your shirt was completely destroyed, and your pants were in tatters," Chi-Chi huffed. "Your new uniform was completely destroyed, and your underwear had melted into your skin! What in the world happened, Gohan? Why were you giving off that much energy?"

At the panicked look on his face, Bulma assured him, "Piccolo gave you both a senzu bean, and I checked on you afterwards, just to make sure. Everything down there looks fine, so don't worry." She winked.

Face turning red, Gohan sank down lower into the bed.

"And as you can probably guess, Piccolo gave you a new outfit," a flushed Trunks said, trying to change the subject.

"Thanks," Gohan mumbled. Looking to his mentor, he said a little louder, "Thank you. For coming to help me, and for the clothes… I really appreciate it."

"You can't get rid of me that easily, kid," was the stoic reply.

In the background, Vegeta cleared his throat impatiently.

"So, who wants to go first?" Chi-Chi said, standing with her hands on her hips. Her concern was gone, quickly replaced with determination at Vegeta's not-so-subtle reminder to get to the bottom of things. "Who wants to tell us why half of your school is now a pile of dust and ashes? Gohan? Trunks?"

Trunks looked to Gohan, as if silently asking him what he felt comfortable sharing.

Closing his eyes, Gohan said in a low voice, "Videl followed me into the bathroom... I got upset, and I couldn't control my power."

Bulma and Chi-Chi blinked in surprise. "Videl was in the boy's bathroom?" his mother spoke.

"Videl?" Bulma gasped.

"Why, that little hussy!" Chi-Chi fumed. "It's not enough for her to just harass you, huh? I bet she was trying to sneak a peek at my Gohan! Is that it?"

"Mom!" he gushed, holding up his hands. "It wasn't like that. Yeah, she followed me, but-"

"Well, why else would she be in there?" Chi-Chi gushed rhetorically. "The nerve of that-"

"Well, obviously we need to press charges," Bulma said, crossing her arms. "If she was a boy following a girl into the bathroom, you better believe there'd be consequences!" Then she turned to her son from the future again. "Trunks, were you in the bathroom too at the time? Or did you come in after?"

With a sigh, Trunks said, "I was in the bathroom first. Then Gohan came, and then Videl."

"Did she manage to see anything?" Chi-Chi asked, frowning. "Were either of you, you know, actually using the toilet at the time?"

"It's… not what you think," Gohan mumbled.

Raising a brow ridge, Piccolo naively asked, "And what do we think it is?"

The room was silent for a moment before Vegeta decided to educate the Namekian. "Seriously?" he scoffed giving the other man a sharp look. "It sounds like the girl wants a Saiyan cock buried inside her."

Gohan flushed at the vulgarity, and Piccolo looked as though his head was about to burst from the flustered, strangled look on his face. Trunks sighed as the two mothers began to shout, both with Vegeta for his language, and about Videl in general for being inappropriate.

"I'll call the police and let them know immediately-"

"No!" Gohan yelled, which brought all eyes to him once again. "You can't go to the police."

"Why not?" Chi-Chi demanded, a vein popping out on her forehead. "I don't care who her father is. She needs to be punished!"

"It's not that simple," Trunks softly chimed in.

Giving him an odd look, Bulma said, "Boys, just what is going on? What are you not telling us?"

"Whatever it is, they obviously don't want you to know," Vegeta stated. "So, can the rest of us get on with our lives?"

"That's not true," Chi-Chi snapped at him. "You don't know my son! We're very close. He wouldn't keep things from me."

"Bulma?" Gohan asked, hesitant.

"What is it, Gohan?" she asked gently, stepping forward.

"Do you remember… what we talked about on the phone?" he said in a hushed voice. "And I asked you not to tell anyone?"

Understanding sparked in her eyes, and her hands flew to cover her mouth.

"What?" Chi-Chi said. She turned her head back and forth between Bulma and Gohan. "What are you talking about?"

"Are you saying she knows about that?" Bulma whispered, her hands moving from her mouth to her chest. "Videl knows?" Her eyelids fluttered as she looked down, deep in thought.

"Gohan Son," Chi-Chi said, marching up to the side of his bed.

"You better tell me what is going on, young man."

He promptly squeaked and tried to move further back when she pushed Piccolo out of the way. The Namekian growled in response, but Chi-Chi paid him no attention.

"Please, Chi-Chi!" At Trunks's behest, she paused to turn her glare onto him.

"Please," Trunks begged again. "Can't you see how hard this is for him? Do you really need to know?"

"Do you think she'll try to blackmail you?" Bulma gasped suddenly. "You don't think she'd go that far, do you?"

"She was mad at Gohan earlier in the day," Trunks slowly admitted. "So, we're not sure what she might do."

"Trunks!" Chi-Chi said, turning to face the teenager. She softened her voice, almost pleading at this point. "Please tell us what happened, Trunks." If she couldn't appeal to her own son, who could only sit with his face buried in his hands, perhaps his best friend could shed some light on the situation. "We can't help if we don't know what happened."

When the time traveller hesitated, she knelt next to her son and gently coaxed him into looking up at her.

"Gohan, baby, what did that girl do?" she pressed. "I love you, Gohan. Don't you know you can tell me anything?"

When he finally looked at her, his eyes were rimmed with red, and he looked ready to cry.

"Mom?"

"Yes, honey, what is it?" she whispered.

Everybody watched them intently. Then Gohan turned to Trunks, who nodded in encouragement. "It's up to you," he said. "I'm okay with whatever you want to tell her."

Licking his chapped lips, Gohan could feel the growing tension in the room.

"Promise you won't be mad," he pleaded. "Please, Mom. I… I don't want you to hate me, or think I'm a freak, or-"

"I could never hate you!" Chi-Chi admonished. "I will always love you. No matter what, Gohan."

Not sure what else he could preface his confession with, Gohan just said it.

"Videl has a crush on me… and she saw Trunks and me kissing."

The room fell into a stunned silence.

"You… what?" Chi-Chi gasped, her chin quivering. "You… you kissed Trunks?"

Vegeta snorted. "And here I thought you were asexual, like your Namek," he laughed.

Piccolo didn't even acknowledge the comment. In fact, no one else seemed to be reacting to the news.

"I don't understand," Chi-Chi said, looking around the room for support. She was the only one who seemed shocked. "Why would you kiss Trunks?"

"We're dating," Trunks told her, boldly meeting her eyes whereas Gohan couldn't.

"You're what?" she stammered, her composure slipping. Turning back to her eldest son, she saw he had a hand pressed against his mouth to muffle his growing sobs.

Trunks took a step closer to him, resting a hand on Gohan's back. He no longer cared how his father would react. Their secret was out, and right now, all he cared about was being Gohan's unwavering pillar of strength. Nothing else mattered.

"They like each other, Chi-Chi," Bulma said, moving to stand next to her friend. "Can't you see they make a cute couple?"

"You knew?" Chi-Chi asked, betrayal clear in her voice. "You knew and you didn't tell me?"

"Gohan asked me not to," Bulma seethed, her temper immediately flaring. "I had a hunch, so I confronted them. He said he didn't want you to know because he was afraid you would act like this!"

"Act like what?" Chi-Chi yelled, tears running down her face now. "Of course I'm upset, Bulma, how could I not be? My son destroyed his school, that liar's daughter is stalking him, and now I find out he won't be giving me grandchildren?"

Trunks tried desperately not to meet his father's eyes. But when the older man spoke, he couldn't help but look up.

"Pitiful humans," Vegeta spat. "You and your silly little customs mean nothing to us. The brats are of Saiyan blood. They can fuck whatever they want."

Eyes wide, Trunks looked at his father in surprise. And then a small smile formed on his lips as the surprise turned into gratitude. Vegeta saw this and quickly looked away, presumably not wanting to deal with any more emotional outbursts.

"While I hate to agree with Vegeta," Piccolo chimed in, "I must admit he has a point. Humans have such ridiculous rules regarding sex and gender."

Before Chi-Chi could respond, Gohan spoke. "Mom," he croaked, voice still stained with tears. "You said you were upset you couldn't have grandchildren. Does that mean… does that mean you're not upset that I… that I like…"

"That you like another boy?" Chi-Chi asked, her face a mask.

Gohan nodded shyly, his red face burning with a mixture of shame, embarrassment, and sorrow.

She sighed, rubbing her face with her hands. "Gohan, I don't really know what to think. I just… I just need some time to process all this, alright?"

When she didn't hear him respond, she uncovered her face and leaned over him again. "I did mean what I said earlier, though," she whispered. "If you're afraid that I hate you, you better get those thoughts out of your head. I… I still love you, Gohan."

While her voice trembled with uncertainty, Gohan couldn't have been any more relieved at the moment. He would take it. It wasn't an ideal situation, but perhaps his conservative mother really did just need time. And he would be more than glad to give it to her if it meant keeping her love and support.

"I love you, Mom," he said, a few stray tears rolling down his face.

"I love you, too," she whispered, pressing a kiss against his temple.

"Yeah, I'm over this," Vegeta grumbled, opening the bedroom door. "Why the hell was I dragged into this? What an over-emotional, son of a third-class-"

Trunks couldn't help but crack a smile as his father stormed out. After a nod to Gohan, Piccolo left to wait outside.

When Chi-Chi pulled back from her son, Trunks swooped down to embrace his boyfriend. They both clutched at each other, the day's events weighing heavily on their hearts and minds. Trunks lowered himself to sit on the bed, leaning against Gohan while the younger boy buried his face in his shoulder.

Chi-Chi watched the pair with rapt attention. She saw the subtle way her son's posture curled inward towards Trunks, and how Trunks gently held him with one hand on the back of his neck. Trunks's thumb swirled in light circles around the base of Gohan's skull, comforting the boy in the very same way she used to do to him as a child.

Her eyes softened.

Although enthralled with the way they so lovingly held each other, she couldn't help but look away. Meeting Bulma's eyes, the older woman jerked her head towards the door. Nodding in understanding that the boys should have some time alone, Chi-Chi followed her out, albeit leaving the door wide open behind her.

She took one last look behind her as she turned the corner, only to see her son's head tilt up to softly kiss Trunks on the lips.


	8. 10

Orange Star High School had closed down indefinitely.

While surveillance footage had picked up a low-quality image of Trunks and Gohan entering the bathroom, as well as Videl's quick entrance and exit, it didn't reveal much else.

The camera flickered and glitched, Gohan's Super Saiyan energy having come very close to frying the first part. The recording started with Trunks pulling a fire alarm, and then the bathroom wall bursting outwards. In the very far background, Videl could be seen rounding a corner to come back and investigate the commotion, only to be knocked unconscious as the explosion threw her to the floor. A broken pipe struck Trunks, and he was flung back.

And then a golden figure appeared, catching Trunks against his chest.

"I can't believe they're blaming Vegeta for all this," Gohan groaned. He looked away as 'Golden Fighter Wanted for Questioning" headlines flashed across the screen.

With a shrug, Bulma turned the volume on the television down. "Well, he was the last thing the cameras picked up before all that power short-circuited them," she reasoned, flipping through the channels. Every news outlet on the continent had coverage on the mysterious 'terrorist attack.' It seemed this incident would not blow over easily.

"Would you rather them blame you and Trunks?" Bulma asked, finally turning off the TV. "I know it's not ideal, but it's not like Vegeta was a student there or anything. They'll have a much harder time finding him, especially when they're looking for a glowing, golden man."

With a sigh, Gohan shrunk into the couch between Bulma and Trunks. "I just don't understand why the camera didn't cut out sooner," he wondered aloud. "At the Cell Games, that ZTV camera broke as soon as I ascended. And my first form now is more powerful than my second form was back then."

A short silence passed before Yamcha shifted on the couch adjacent to them. "Well," he started. "You haven't trained in a while, Gohan. You're not as strong as you were back then." He winced when he saw Gohan look down in shame. "It was definitely Vegeta's energy that ended up frying the cameras-" Yamcha looked down, realising his statement had probably only made Gohan feel worse.

Orange Star High had closed down for an undetermined amount of time. World-renowned engineers had been tasked with figuring out to what degree the structural integrity of the building had been compromised. OSH had also shut down to comply with the ongoing investigation, which had turned up absolutely nothing so far.

So, Gohan and Trunks were back to homeschooling. After a trip to the Satan City Police Department to give statements the week prior, neither teenager had been to the saviour's city since. Their cover story of, "I don't know what happened. Everything just exploded!" was hardly creative, but so far, law enforcement officials were of the same thought process. Investigators were stumped, to say the least.

"It's been less than a week and I'm already going crazy," Trunks complained, trying to change the subject. "I didn't realise how little there is to do here now that I've gotten used to structured schooling."

After a moment, Gohan gestured to his boyfriend. The pair quickly stood up and quietly left the living room.

"Where are you going?" Chi-Chi said with a frown. She stood at the kitchen's entrance, a large tray of cookies in her hands. Behind her, Bulma's mother could be seen baking more. "Your break just started. Don't tell me you're not hungry!"

"Yeah, they're really good," Marron piped up, stuffing her face at the kitchen table alongside Goten and Trunks.

Despite his present hunger pangs, Gohan shook his head. "Sorry, Mom," he said. "We're just really eager to finish our studies today. There's a… there's…"

Trunks didn't know what was going on, but he chimed in nonetheless. "There's a great chapter on Einstein in our book," he said, distracting Chi-Chi from her son's floundering. "Didn't you once tell me you almost named Gohan that? You almost named him Einstein?"

"That's right!" she declared, a proud smile across her pale face. "I rather like the name Gohan, but perhaps Gohan will be the next generation's Einstein, don't you think? Why, I remember when he was just three months old, and he was already-"

As the woman talked, the two teenagers slipped away, taking the stairs three at a time to escape. They heard her faint acknowledgement of surprise when she realised they had left, but she didn't pursue them.

"We have such smart, driven children," they heard her tell Bulma. "Look at them, so eager to learn!" And then the distant voices disappeared as Trunks closed his bedroom door behind them. They technically weren't allowed to be alone together behind closed doors, per Chi-Chi's insistence, but Trunks didn't want to risk anyone accidentally overhearing their conversation right now.

"Are you okay?" Trunks asked, crossing his chiselled arms. "Please tell me you're up to no good. I really don't want to get started on our Physics text just yet."

"Well, I was thinking," Gohan said, appearing a little nervous. However, he cleared his throat before stating with more confidence, "We should go confront Videl."

Trunks gaped. "What?" he said. "You were just terrified of her last week. There's no way I'm letting you go see her!"

"What?" Gohan said, taken aback. "Why not? You've been showing me how to be more confident and assertive. And, well… this is what I want to do." He stood tall, lip only quivering a little as he stared down his boyfriend. "I can't live my life scared anymore, Trunks."

"You also can't live your life blowing things up by accident," Trunks retorted. At Gohan's expression, he instantly regretted his words.

"I'm sorry," Trunks said, eyes downcast. "I shouldn't have said that."

"You're not wrong," Gohan relented, swallowing hard at the memories. "I need to see her, but… I also need to keep my power in check. Which is why I need you, Trunks." He took a step closer to his boyfriend, looking into his deep, blue eyes. "I need you to keep me grounded. That way, I can stay strong and confront her, and hopefully not lose my cool while I'm at it."

He took a deep breath.

"I think I just need this," he said. "I need… I need a victory right now. And it's something that we'll still have to do sooner or later."

After a long moment, the boy with lavender hair sighed and gave a nod. In response, he received a sweet peck on the lips, and a soft, "Thank you."

"The things we do for love," Trunks lamented out loud, a teasing smile forming on his lips.

"Oh, the things we do," Gohan agreed with a cheeky grin.

They jumped out of the bedroom window, not even bothering to tell their mothers. With any luck, they wouldn't be caught sneaking out during their allotted study time. And they didn't even want to think about the consequences if their mothers did find out.

"So, what are you going to say?" Trunks asked, flying close next to Gohan. He watched as the wind rippled through his boyfriend's thick, dark hair over and over again. He resisted the urge to reach out and touch it, to smooth it down, to comfort the anxious boy...

Gohan bit his lip, then said, "I have no idea." He sighed before expanding his energy around him, creating more of a buffer between himself and the wind. It was a simple and effective technique, commonly used by the Z-Fighters in an attempt to make flying more comfortable. In response, the movement of the younger teen's hair increased slightly, but with less harsh whipping motions across his face.

"Your hair looks nice like that," Trunks said absently.

"What?" Gohan replied, caught off guard by the change of topic. "What are you-"

A gentle kiss interrupted him. For a moment, Trunks was the only thing holding him up. He felt as though he was flying- metaphorically, since he was too surprised to actually hold himself up. Trunks held him tightly by the waist, and he let it happen.

"I wish I could tell everyone about us," Trunks suddenly whispered, pulling away to look Gohan in the eye. "I know you're scared, but… I'm really proud to call you mine."

Gohan felt a sharp pang in his chest, and he jumped to correct his boyfriend. "And I'm proud to be yours," he said. "I really am... It's not you, it's me-"

"I know," Trunks said. With another peck on the lips, he slowly let go of Gohan, allowing the younger boy to regain control of his energy. "But are you sure you want to do this? I don't want her to terrorise you again. You know how she can get. I can always talk to her."

Tilting his head to the side, Gohan eyed the older teen with curiosity. He hesitated, then said, "What would you say?"

The older boy looked away, trying to hide a smile.

"I know you, Trunks," Gohan said, crossing his arms with a faint air of authority. He pretended he was talking to Present Trunks. "I watched you grow up, remember?"

Seeing the confused look on the time traveller's face, he continued.

"You may have been raised in an alternate dimension, but you're still Trunks Briefs," Gohan said. "You're cunning and confident. That's a dangerous combination."

With a wide smirk of comprehension, Trunks crossed his arms in turn. "Oh?" he said, trying to sound casual. "And just what point are you trying to make?"

"Whatever reckless thing you're planning, please don't, Trunks," Gohan replied, dropping his playful tone of voice. Uncrossing his arms, he floated towards his boyfriend. "Please. Just let me handle this, alright?"

After a painfully long silence, Trunks relented. "Fine."

"Thank you."

"I still don't know why you let her walk all over you," Trunks said, picking up speed again.

With a sigh, Gohan followed, running a hand through his waving hair. "She's… kind of my friend. I don't want to push her away or anything."

"You need to stand up for yourself, Gohan. You deserve to be treated with respect."

"I know," Gohan mumbled, a sad smile on his lips.

"We're almost there," Trunks said instead of arguing. Gohan took the lead, feeling Videl's energy signal grow stronger as the distance between them closed.

Surprisingly, it was Videl herself who answered the door. She raised an eyebrow at their appearance.

"Why are you guys here?" she asked.

Gohan cleared his throat, and stood a little straighter. "Um, Hi, Videl," he said. "Can we come in for a minute? We need to talk to you about something."

She eyed Trunks with some disgruntlement, but backed away from the door to let them in. Without a word, she turned and lead them to her living room, leaving Trunks to shut the front door behind them.

Plopping down in a plush armchair, she crossed her arms. "Well?" she huffed.

She bristled when Gohan and Trunks remained standing.

"Spit it out," she said.

"You saw us," Gohan stated, figuring it would be best if he didn't beat around the bush like he usually did. "You saw Trunks and me in the bathroom, before the explosion."

Her brow furrowed. But instead of her signature glare, she looked interested. "What?"

Swallowing down his fear, the younger boy continued. "We're asking that you please not tell anyone," he said. "We're… still keeping it a secret right now, and-"

"What are you talking about?" she demanded, her bafflement clear now. "Why would I be in the bathroom with you guys? I'm not that kind of girl!"

Gohan took a step back, eyes blinking as Videl grew more hostile. "Wait, what?" he squeaked, backpedalling in his own confusion. "You mean- you don't remember?"

"I don't know what you're going on about," she said, frustrated. "I don't remember anything from that day, but I know there'd have to be a damn good reason for me to enter a boy's bathroom!"

"Videl," Trunks said, his low voice stopping her in her tracks. "What do you mean you don't remember?"

"What, you dorks don't watch the news?" she said, in a voice that suggested obviousness. "Apparently I got thrown around in that explosion. I hit my head and had a concussion for a few days. I don't remember anything. Not even why I was in that part of the school to begin with."

Pale, Gohan's stiffened. "What?" he nearly shouted. "I saw the video, but I never thought… I didn't know you had gotten hurt. I'm… I'm really sorry, Videl! I'm so, so sorry-"

She waved his apology away. "Don't be," she scoffed. "It's not like you could've done anything."

Trunks looked away, knowing Gohan's eyes were on him.

"And it's not your fault I'm famous, either," she added. "The other victims get to stay anonymous, but I'm a public figure and all that."

Gohan looked back at Videl in disbelief, and then at Trunks, who still shied away from the situational irony. After all, Gohan had let her father take the post-Cell Games fame.

"So, what happened?" she said, eyes narrowed in familiar suspicion. "What were you trying to get me to keep secret?" She pulled out her phone and began to furiously type, pulling up footage of the famed incident almost instantly. She hadn't bothered to watch it, but with Gohan's strange comments, she would have to now.

"I hope you feel better!" Gohan exclaimed, losing all his confidence. He laughed and scratched the back of his neck, looking flustered and sheepish. "We should really get going, ha, ha-"

"You weren't breaking any school rules, were you?" she asked, looking up from her phone.

"Of course not!" Gohan replied, backing towards the door. "Well, it was nice to see you-"

"Get back here-"

Videl screamed in frustration as Gohan pushed himself and Trunks out of her way and into the foyer.

"Later, Videl," Trunks interrupted, before yanking Gohan through the front door. She chased them from her porch, through the security gate, and into the surrounding neighbourhood. Arms pumping easily by their sides, Gohan and Trunks distanced themselves from Videl within just seconds. Chancing a look behind him, Gohan shouted in alarm as he saw Videl's unrelenting sprint far behind them.

"Damn it," Trunks said. They needed to escape while still appearing as human as possible. He grabbed Gohan by the hand and veered into someone's yard, deciding that trespassing was warranted now. He rushed them behind the large, brick house, and they momentarily lost sight of Videl.

A full minute later, she rounded the corner, yelling at the top of her lungs, only to find that the pair had vanished. The boys watched her from the roof, partially hidden by a large chimney. And just as Trunks had expected, she did not look upwards in her search for them. The ill-tempered girl stomped around the house several times before eventually stopping on the sidewalk to watch the video still pulled up on her phone. With her head down and attention occupied, the half-Saiyans leapt from their hiding place and took to the skies.

The flight home was filled with uneasy, half-hearted chuckles.

"That… could have gone better," Gohan admitted.

Trunks rolled his eyes and grabbed Gohan by the collar. He pulled his boyfriend in for a light kiss, to which the younger boy responded eagerly.

"You owe me," Trunks whispered, before continuing to fool around with Gohan in mid-air. The older boy deepened their kiss while his partner pressed their bodies closely together. Swollen erections ground into each other's thighs, and both pretended not to notice the incredible friction while they devoured each other.

They pulled apart to breathe, both with flushed cheeks and sly smiles. They had risen beyond casual embarrassment during their encounters with one another. Deciding to slow things down nonetheless, Trunks interlaced their fingers together, and he and Gohan flew side-by-side for the remainder of the trip.

Even when they entered Trunks's bedroom to find their mothers waiting for them, no amount of yelling was able to wipe the silly, lovestruck grins from their faces.


	9. 11 + 12

Being grounded wasn't terrible. Well, Gohan and Trunks found being literally grounded and not allowed to fly anywhere somewhat annoying.

"It could be worse, though," Gohan said, laying flat on his back with Trunks curled up to his side. "They could've made us study apart from each other."

A soft snort tickled Gohan's side. "Yeah, right," Trunks chuckled. "They both know our grades would suffer. Our moms aren't that desperate to keep us out of trouble. Not yet, at least."

Their history books sat scattered across the floor, with one particularly large text acting as a pillow between Gohan's head and the vinyl. They had finished their work about an hour ago, but had not deemed it necessary to inform their mothers. Now that their relationship was common knowledge amongst their friends and family, their alone time was scarce; especially since they weren't allowed to fly off anymore.

Glancing to look at his own bedroom door, Trunks checked to made sure no sneaky younger half-Saiyans were watching them. Seeing that the coast was clear, he tilted his chin up to place a kiss on his boyfriend's strong jaw.

"Mm," Gohan replied with a contented hum. He brought his hand up from around Trunks's waist to gently prod at the time traveler's ribs. His teasing touch skimmed over rigid muscle, and he could feel the twitching response beneath Trunks's thin t-shirt.

"Do you think I should start training again?"

Trunks blinked, having not expected such a question. He considered his answer carefully before asking,"Do you want to?"

After a moment of contemplation, Gohan answered quietly, "No. I don't."

"Then don't," Trunks said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Turning slightly to face Trunks, Gohan's expression turned serious. "Is it wrong? Am I wrong to be selfish? To want a life of my own?"

With a sigh, Trunks buried his face into the light jacket covering Gohan's chest. "I don't know," he started. "But I do know that it's your life. It's no one's decision but your own."

"My whole life, I've never really felt like I had a choice," Gohan mused, pressing a shaking hand to Trunks's hair. He gently combed through the lilac strands with his fingers, feeling the other boy melt under the touch. "At the time, I thought I was making a choice. But now I think I realise it was an ultimatum. Do or die… Not much of a choice at all, really."

Trunks stayed silent, unsure of where Gohan's train of thought would take them.

"I don't regret it," Gohan continued in a whisper, his dark eyes never leaving the ceiling above them. "But I don't want to have regrets in the future, either."

"What are you getting at?" the other boy said, finally curious enough to speak up.

"Training… Doesn't make me happy. But you do," Gohan said, voice hushed with emotion. He shifted to lay on his side so he could face Trunks. Knocking the book out from behind his head with one arm, Gohan rested his cheek on his bicep, pulling Trunks in closer. Nose-to-nose, they shared breaths as the moments passed. "You make me so, so happy, Trunks. And I want to be happy."

"Gohan," came the low reply, full of unquestionable love and affection.

Their moment came to an abrupt end when Chi-Chi came bustling through the doorway. "Boys, have you finished your-" She stopped, clearly shocked by the scene in front of her.

Both teenagers jumped slightly at her unannounced entrance, but Gohan kept a firm grip on Trunks even as the older boy tried to pull away. Face red with mortification, Gohan pushed through the overwhelming urge to hide. Still embracing his boyfriend, he shyly told his mother, "We finished all our studies." His eyes flickered towards the notebooks at their feet, before closing. "You can check our work if you want."

Surprised by Gohan's gall, Trunks could only stare at his partner's chin, too aware of Chi-Chi's gaze to do much else. This time when he pulled away though, Gohan acquiesced, albeit reluctantly.

Clearing her throat, Chi-Chi clearly didn't know what to say. "Well, uh," she stuttered. "I want you both downstairs in a minute. You've… been cooped up in this room for too long." Turning quickly, she left the room in a hurry.

As soon as the click of her shoes faded, Trunks burst out laughing. Gohan chanced a relieved smile, his heart pounding against his sternum almost painfully.

"I can't believe you just did that," Trunks said. He sat up, leaning against the bed frame behind them. "You just… right in front of her." He cocked his head, as if looking at Gohan in a new light. "You held me right in front of her."

Sitting up as well, Gohan scratched the back of his neck. "I'm… I told you," he said, a little sheepish. "You make me happy. And I'm starting to think… well, I think I deserve to be happy."

Heart wrenching at the words, Trunks brought a gentle kiss to Gohan's face, their lips just barely ghosting over each other. "You deserve the world," he mumbled. "And if I could give it to you, I would."

"You're enough," Gohan said against his lips. "You're more than enough, Trunks."

"We're so soft," Trunks joked. "What would Father say if he could hear us?"

"Something about a Saiyan's pride," Gohan answered immediately, with a grin. "Definitely something having to do with pride. Maybe honour, too, if he's in a mood."

"His Highness is always in a mood," Trunks groaned, rolling his eyes good-naturedly as he stood. With a helping hand, a laughing Gohan was on his feet within moments. The two dusted off their clothes and wandered downstairs in companionable silence.

Though Chi-Chi tried to be subtle, she couldn't help but glance at her oldest son often throughout dinner. Something in Gohan had changed, but she wasn't sure what. It was almost as though a weight had been lifted from his shoulders, and he was now able to sit a little straighter and speak a little louder.

She couldn't help but feel a surge of pride at the young man she had gained, along with a pang of sadness for the little boy she had lost.

Fortunately, the teens weren't grounded for long, as Gohan's 17th birthday was just around the corner.

Bulma had convinced Chi-Chi to let the festivities take place at a large club in West City. "Without public school, these boys are gonna lose all their social skills if we're not careful," she declared, with a gesture towards her own teenager. "Trust me when I say this place is huge. I could rent out the entire top floor, and we could invite everyone- the whole gang. Let's have a big 'ol celebration!"

So, now the man of the hour stood in his bedroom, tying his blue bow tie with sweaty hands. Across the room, Goten sat on the floor in his underwear, trying to match up the buttons on his dress shirt with deep concentration.

"I hate that Mom makes us dress up," Gohan said. He sighed and straightened his jacket's lapels. "Everyone else shows up in gis and jeans, and we have to come in suits and tuxedos-"

"I think I broke a few buttons," Goten interjected.

"Aw, squirt," Gohan asked, trying- and failing- to flatten his hair. At the very least, he wanted to look decent for Trunks. "How many is a few?"

"All of them."

Turning around, Gohan paled at the sight of a dozen clear buttons strewn about his brother's legs, the white shirt already falling off the child's torso. He shook his head. "That's your third dress shirt this year! Oh, Mom's not gonna be happy."

After the half-destroyed shirt was hidden, Gohan helped his brother into a different outfit. Once fully dressed, the pair headed downstairs for inspection.

"Why aren't you wearing the clothes I picked out for you, Goten?" Chi-Chi asked, immediately the different coloured shirt.

"What, you don't think he looks good, Mom?" Gohan asked, before his little brother could say anything. "I think he looks really good in blue. And it'll be easier to get the stains out, too."

Chi-Chi bent over and straightened Goten's bow tie. "You might be right. Your father could never wear white, either," she relented. "You do look very nice, honey."

Goten beamed at his little family.

"Whew," Gohan thought. "Trunks has taught me so much over these past few months..."

"And you, mister!" Chi-Chi said, coming to a halt in front of her eldest.

He stood taller, blinking his thoughts away for the time being.

"Why, you look so grown up," she told him with watery eyes, her voice softening. "You are just too handsome, Gohan. You look so much like my Goku when he was your age!"

"Gee, thanks, Mom," he said, giving a bashful laugh. "You look very pretty."

"Oh, stop it," she lightly admonished. Still smiling from the compliment, she nudged her children towards the door. "Let's get going now. You know we'll have to fly slower today. Don't want us looking all windswept when we get there."

And fly slow they did. Nearly an hour later, they arrived in the suburbs of West City. Touching down in an alley nearby, Gohan helped his mother off the Nimbus cloud while Goten ran around the corner, to the club's entrance.

"Hey there, cutie," Bulma said, winking at Goten when he opened the door. The boy beamed, standing up a little taller at the compliment.

"So, you see those stairs on the right? If you-"

Before she could finish giving Goten directions, The child took off with a whoosh. "Or you could just sense his energy," she mumbled to herself, rolling her eyes playfully. "That works, too."

"Hi, Bulma," Gohan said, entering the front door with an astonished look on his face. "Oh, wow! This place is big."

The ground floor was packed with young people, all dancing, laughing, and drinking. While the music was a bit too loud for his taste, Gohan thought everyone looked like they were genuinely having a good time.

"Thank you again for putting all this together," Chi-Chi greeted, giving her old friend a warm hug.

"It's no problem at all," Bulma replied. Pulling back from the embrace, she gave Gohan a grin. "And you- happy birthday, kiddo!"

"Thanks," he chuckled, hand behind his head.

"Gosh, can you believe how time flies, Chi-Chi?" Bulma lamented, arms crossed in disbelief. "I still remember the day Goku brought you to Kame House, Gohan. And now look at you! You're 17 already, and still as cute as a button-"

"Are you talking his ears off already?" a new voice said.

The group of three turned to find Trunks emerge from the stairwell near Bulma. He stopped to lean up against the wall, a sincere grin on his tanned face.

"Trunks," Gohan whispered, taken aback by the older teen's appearance. His hair had grown out of its undercut style over the past few weeks, lilac strands of hair just long enough to reach his chin. He wore dark, form-fitting jeans along with a tucked-in dress shirt. Gohan couldn't help but notice the first few buttons were undone, and he looked away before anyone caught him staring.

Clearing his throat, the birthday boy said, "Hi. Uh, hi, Trunks."

"Happy birthday," Trunks said, leaning towards them with a smirk. He had definitely noticed where his boyfriend's eyes were wandering.

Feeling thoroughly uncomfortable with the low-key flirting, Chi-Chi grabbed her son by the arm and steered him inside, past Bulma and Trunks. "Oh, my, I wonder where everyone else is," she said a little too loudly.

"Mom," Gohan complained, craning his neck to try and look for Trunks behind him.

"It's a good thing this is a non-alcoholic establishment, too," she continued. "I won't have my boys turning into delinquents-"

As the pair disappeared into the stairwell, Bulma nudged her son in their direction, barely containing her laughter. Shrugging in response, Trunks refused to apologise. He loved Gohan wholly and shamelessly, and he didn't care who knew.

The private, upstairs loft hosted the large group of Z-Fighters.

After receiving many pats on the back, along with well wishes, Gohan secured a spot near the buffet table. The catering company Bulma had hired continually refreshed the buffet, much to the Saiyans' delight, and the food was surprisingly good.

Low music played in the background as the Z-Fighters exchanged stories and laughter. Trunks couldn't help but let the strong sense of camaraderie wash over him, and he found his thoughts drifting back to the bond he had formed with Gohan.

Sitting next to his boyfriend, he murmured, "Hey, Gohan?"

"Yeah?" the 17-year-old questioned, still stuffing his face with egg rolls.

"This… this is really nice," he said.

Looking up from his plate, Gohan stopped chewing. In that moment, he realised he was surrounded by the people he loved most in the world. A rush of familiar emotions swept through him, and his eyes shone. Sitting up a little straighter, he saw his mother, laughing alongside Bulma at a joke Yamcha had made. Off to his left, Piccolo indulged Krillin by letting the smaller man strike up a light conversation. And immediately to Gohan's right, sat a stunning young man with intense blue eyes.

"You know," Gohan started. "With Orange Star High still closed, we never got to go to that dance."

"Dance?" Trunks asked, eyebrows furrowing as he thought back to the previous months. "Oh, the dance! That's right, I almost forgot about that."

"Well, I didn't."

Tilting his head to the side, Trunks looked at his boyfriend, not sure what to say. Goham continued, "I actually wonder what it would've been like if we had gone together."

With a short laugh, Trunks said, "Well, I'm almost glad we didn't get the chance. I'm a terrible dancer."

"Me too," Gohan said with a grin. "But really… Would you have gone with me? You know, if I had asked?"

Quieting down, Trunks muttered, "I thought you didn't want anyone to know? I thought you wanted to keep this a secret. Keep us a secret."

"I'm falling hard for you, Trunks," Gohan suddenly said, eyeing Goten and Marron as they danced in the middle of the room. He glanced back at his boyfriend. "Of everything I've had to go through… this was probably the hardest. But you know what? I… Trunks, I wouldn't want it any other way."

As if reading each other's minds, both teens stood. Trunks watched Gohan in awe as the younger boy waited patiently with one hand outstretched.

After a long and thoughtful pause, he took Gohan's hand. "Thank you," Trunks whispered. Their warm fingers interlaced, and they took a step closer to one another. "Thank you for giving me a life here," Trunks continued. "Thank you for sharing your life with me… for showing me that I belong here, with you."

"You have nothing to thank me for," came the loving reply. Squeezing the other boy's hand slightly, Gohan led them to the improvised dance floor.

Heads turned as other partygoers saw the boys.

Gohan gave Trunks a chaste kiss on the lips as they tentatively moved into a slow dance formation. Hands on Trunks's hips, Gohan pulled them closer together, no longer caring who saw them.

Holding the man of his dreams, openly for all to see, made Gohan swell with something he had never felt before. It was an odd mix of pride and confidence, felt for both himself and his lover. He felt like he was flying. Except when Gohan looked down to avoid stepping on Trunks's feet, he confirmed that he was, in fact, still on the ground.

"And don't let me forget," Trunks said softly. "I still haven't given you your present yet."

"Oh?" Gohan said, leading their steps to the quiet music. He silently thanked his mother for teaching him how to dance for formal events at the Ox Kingdom. "And just what did you get me? What do you give someone like me- someone who has everything he could ever want?"

"Mm, you'll just have to wait, now won't you?" Trunks replied. "Until we can ditch the others, at least."

Some of the chatter died down as the Z-Fighters watched the boys they had come to love as nephews holding each other close. Though definitely surprised at first, their reactions gradually changed with comprehension. Yamcha shook his head, a sly grin forming on his face. Floating next to him, Puar squealed, finding the sight to be adorable. Krillin shed a few tears, overwhelmed at the sight of his best friend's son falling deeply in love, while Eighteen spared them a smirk. Piccolo nodded in approval. And while Vegeta didn't even bother to look up from his meal, he felt relieved that his son had at least chosen someone with a warrior's blood. Across the room, Master Roshi and Oolong grumbled as they discreetly took their bags from the gift table, both realising that girly magazines and tapes may not have been such a brilliant gift idea after all.

"What's your brother doing with Big Me?" Present Trunks asked his best friend, nose wrinkled in disgust. "They look like they're gonna kiss."

"Ooh, isn't that when people touch mouths?" Goten said, pausing in his dance to look. "That's kinda weird. I mean, I thought only married people did that."

"Well, I think Gohan is cute," Marron butted in, her cheeks turning red at the admission. "I mean, who wouldn't want to kiss him?"

"Ew," Present Trunks said, letting his crossed arms fall to his sides as he inspected the teenage couple. "I can do way better than Gohan. And so can the other me!"

The music cut off suddenly as shouts started to ring out. Gohan and Trunks parted just in time to see Marron send a powerful right hook towards Present Trunks's eye. The little prince was sent hurtling backwards, toppling over the buffet table while Goten cheered.

"Something tells me the party's about to end," Gohan groaned, reluctant to leave his boyfriend. "And so soon after it started, too! Man, this is why we can't have nice things…"

"No, this is perfect, actually," Trunks told him. "No one will catch us leaving a little early. Not while everyone's distracted."

Before Gohan could blink, Trunks was pulling him towards the stairwell, and away from the flood of adults trying to break up the fight.

"Wait, where are we-"

"Your gift is in my room, back at Capsule Corp," Trunks replied, half-dragging his boyfriend. "Don't you wanna know what I got you?"

"You really didn't have to get me anything," Gohan whispered, leaning into the older boy's shoulder. "All I want is you."

Trunks smirked.

As they clambered down the velvety steps, hands still joined, they were met with a familiar set of faces.

"What do you mean it's already reserved?" Videl said, clearly annoyed at the set of security guards stationed at the stairwell's entrance.

"It's okay, Videl," Erasa sighed. She smoothed down her shimmery blue dress. "We can just-"

"Whoa, Nerd Boy! Is that you?" Sharpner said suddenly. "And… Trunks?"

All the teenagers stopped to assess one another.

"What are you two doing here?" Videl scowled, eyeing their hands. "How did you get into the loft, and… are you holding hands?"

"You didn't know?" Trunks said, tugging Gohan a little closer to him. Trunks was stiff, testing the waters to see just how the other half-Saiyan would react. "It's his birthday today. Our families are celebrating upstairs."

And with a daring grin, Gohan spoke up. "But my boyfriend here was just about to take me back to his place," he said, drawing wide-eyed looks from his former classmates. With a rush of adrenaline, Gohan turned to face Trunks. "Isn't that right?"

"Boyfriend?" Videl stuttered, her face heating up as her eyes darted back and forth between the boys' faces. "You mean- you mean, all this time you were…"

Trunks's eyes dipped down to see Gohan's lips slightly parted. Resisting the urge to plant a big kiss on the 17-year-old, he settled for a subtle nod.

"See you later," Gohan told them, slipping past a speechless Erasa and Sharpner, with Trunks right behind him.

"Seriously?" Videl said harshly, her high voice easily heard over the clamour of voices and music. "That's what he's been hiding this whole time? And he just… he just comes out with it?"

"Case closed, Videl," Sharpner said, shrugging with a grimace. "You're just mad you don't get to play detective anymore."

"I'm sorry, Videl, I know you liked-" Erasa began.

"We are never talking about this," Videl snapped, clearly flustered by her unrequited feelings. "We're gonna act like this never happened."

Gohan gave a fleeting wave in return before following Trunks out the door. "Did you see the look on their faces?" Trunks laughed, the cool breeze shifting through his hair.

Flying beside him, Gohan shook his head in disbelief. "I can't believe we did that," he agreed. "It just felt so… so…"

"Liberating?" Trunks offered.

Gohan smiled. "Yeah. It feels like… it feels like I'm more myself right now than I've ever been. Like, it feels really good. In a scary way, but… gosh, am I making sense?"

"I know exactly what you're trying to say," Trunks said, his thumb gently stroking the back of Gohan's hand.

They took off into the sky, Gohan unable to keep the laughter within him. He felt… good. Really, really good. As gifted as he was academically, he didn't know if he truly had the words to describe it.

Gohan was used to hiding part of who he was, being half-Saiyan. But he shook his head, now feeling a little ridiculous for thinking his attraction to men had been so shameful. He had never once been ashamed of his heritage. He had never been ashamed to be seen with Piccolo, not even when regular humans would cower and shake. So, he refused to feel ashamed for loving Trunks. Having never met anyone attracted to the same gender before, he had just assumed that those feelings were shameful, or weird, or wrong.

With light hearts, the boys landed in the backyard of Capsule Corporation, both hanging off each other with ill-concealed chuckles.

Because if his love for Trunks was so damn wrong, then why did it feel so _right?_


	10. 13

His knees almost buckled when Trunks kissed him.

Gohan instinctively leaned into the other half-Saiyan, large hands drifting to the sides of Trunks's shirt. The teenager from the future grabbed a fist of coal-black hair to keep his lover close to him. The soft sound of lips moving against each other filled the quiet room. Trunks opened his mouth and Gohan eagerly complied, heart racing at the older boy's every touch.

Probing Gohan's mouth with his tongue, Trunks pushed his partner onto the bed. The back of Gohan's knees hit the mattress, and the younger boy allowed the momentum to seat him. Leaning over him, Trunks pulled away to breathe, studying the flushed look on his friend's face. Still slightly dazed, Gohan could do nothing but blink, well-aware of the warmth spreading throughout his body.

Trunks wasted no time and buried his face in his lover's neck. Gohan's skin felt ablaze as soft lips lightly grazed his neck and collarbone, and his dark eyes slipped shut. Trunks's fast fingers worked through the buttons on Gohan's shirt, shifting the loose fabric to gain better access. Desperate pants escaped the birthday boy as he tipped his head back, eager for the other teen to continue nipping and licking his exposed neck.

He felt confident fingers rest on his chest, and his tuxedo jacket sagged around his shoulders, suddenly unbuttoned. Pulling his arms out of the garment, Gohan also allowed Trunks to untuck his dress shirt. With the shirt free from its cumberbund at last, Trunks tossed the formal wear behind him.

Sighing in appreciation, Trunks ran his rough hands down the pale chest on display, sending a shiver right down Gohan's spine and through both of their groins. The older teen lowered his mouth to the bare chest before him, kissing the sweat gathering between Gohan's thick pectorals.

"Oh," came the low cry from Gohan. Deciding he wanted to hear more noises from his boyfriend, Trunks brushed his tongue over a hardened nipple.

Back-arching, Gohan wrapped a hand around the back of Trunks's neck to keep him in place. Delighted with the needy groans coming from the younger boy, Trunks had no intention of denying his best friend. He travelled down the landscape of Gohan's torso, slowly lavishing attention on every muscle and crevice he could find, until he reached the waistband of the boy's pants.

Despite the almost-painful throbbing between his legs, Gohan tensed beneath the touch.

"Trunks," he whispered. His chest rose and fell with each excited breath, and the teen struggled to gather the right words.

Trunks paused.

A moment passed between them, and Gohan closed his eyes, trying to grasp for control that seemed to be slipping further and further out of reach.

"If you don't like it, we can stop," Trunks offered. "We can do as much as you want, or as little as you want." Brushing a stray tuft of hair from Gohan's eyes, Trunks fought to keep his voice even. He wanted this so badly, but he wouldn't pressure Gohan into something he wasn't ready for. "Do you like it, or do you want me to stop-"

"No, no," Gohan loudly stammered. "I want..." he trailed off.

"What do you want?" Trunks whispered, as patient as ever. "Please... Tell me what you want, Gohan."

Licking his lips, the mild-mannered half-Saiyan made up his mind. With Trunks still sitting between his knees, precariously close to his pelvis, Gohan fumbled with the buttons on his boyfriend's shirt.

Trunks allowed himself to be undressed, the younger boy skating hesitant fingers beneath the open garment.

"I want you," Gohan murmured, raising his voice slightly. He dared himself to look into Trunks's eyes. "I want you, Trunks."

Taking his time, Gohan brushed against every bit of Trunks' chest as he could until the fabric had bunched up around the older boy's shoulders. When he was satisfied with his impromptu examination, Gohan pushed the open shirt from Trunks's torso. The time traveler shrugged the thin fabric off, balling it up and throwing it across the room without a care in the world.

"That's totally gonna wrinkle," Gohan mumbled, pressing their noses together. Trunks let out a soft laugh.

Gohan's hands wandered down Trunks's tight back, coming to a stop when he squeezed a firm ass. Excited by the action, Trunks instinctively bucked into Gohan, prompting a groan from the younger boy as their clothed erections rubbed together.

Pulling away in a hurry, Trunks sought to undo his belt. Gohan watched in fascination as Trunks's dark jeans fell lower on his hips, exposing the elastic on his dark green underwear. The older teen lifted his hips up slightly, pulling the pants down to rest around his knees. After another moment of shuffling around on his knees, Trunks finally managed to slip his pants off. He shoved them to the side so he could press himself flat against his boyfriend, kissing a trail up Gohan's neck and to his mouth.

The dark-haired boy felt himself caught perfectly between the warm, hard body above him and the cool, soft bedding beneath him. Tongue pushing past plump lips, Trunks let a hand trail down the chest underneath him, pinching a hard nipple between his fingers. Gohan pushed up against his lover, his mouth becoming less and less coordinated as his arousal grew.

His eyes opened as he felt the warmth of Trunks's hands leave his chest, and he almost protested. That is, until he felt the very same hands rest on his clothed hip bones. Trunks jerked Gohan's dress pants off his legs in just two tugs, nearly dragging loose underwear down with them.

With yet another thud, another piece of clothing hit the floor of Trunks's bedroom.

Trunks peered down at Gohan, sweaty, flushed, and still panting; wearing nothing but a pair of light blue boxer shorts. In the rush to reveal his boyfriend, Gohan's boxers had slipped lower on his prone form, the pronounced v-shape that framed the top of his groin now visible.

Gohan grew nervous as Trunks's gaze followed the coarse trail of hair that disappeared beneath his underwear. And as soon as Trunks's eyes stopped on the obvious bulge between his legs, Gohan felt dangerously close to exploding right then and there.

"Can I take these off?" Trunks whispered, still towering over the other boy. He tugged at the waistband of Gohan's underwear.

When Gohan hesitated, Trunks backpedalled, realising that the boy probably hadn't been seen naked like this before. "Actually, I can go first," he mumbled, dragging his tongue across the hollow of Gohan's throat. Wringing a gasp from the boy, Trunks grinned before rolling to the side, landing on his back next to Gohan.

Eager to get a look, the younger boy propped himself up on his side with one elbow. Thumbs already in the waistband of his boxer-briefs, Trunks paused.

"Do you... want to help?" he offered, looking almost shy for once.

"Yeah," Gohan breathed, nodding quickly. Sitting up a little, he slipped his fingers underneath the dark elastic, noticing how much warmer this part of his boyfriend's body skin felt. With a deep breath, Gohan pulled the cloth down.

A thick erection bounced free from the flimsy fabric, both the head and shaft a few shades darker than the rest of Trunks's body. At the sight, Gohan could feel a small wet spot forming in the front of his underwear as his arousal grew.

He reached out, as if to touch the mouth-watering sight before him, but stopped himself at the last moment. Looking up to meet Trunks's gaze, Gohan saw the older boy eyeing him with a nervous, but excited energy buzzing around him. Gohan instead rested his hand on Trunks's upper thigh, so close to the sensitive organ that it made them both shiver.

With a hungry kiss, Gohan rolled onto his back, grasping Trunks by the biceps so the older teen could hover over him again.

"Take mine off," Gohan whimpered against busy lips. It took Trunks a moment to understand, but when he did, he eagerly complied. Slipping Gohan's boxer shorts down to pool around his knees, Trunks winced as the hard-on sprung free and grazed his own burning flesh.

Fully aroused, Gohan's foreskin had already pulled back to reveal the flushed, red tip. Resting upwards against the slight dip of his navel, a few beads of precum leaked from the small slit.

With an awkward shimmy, Gohan managed to worm his underwear off completely, kicking them off the bed. After a moment of intense shyness, he spread his legs to give Trunks a better view of his body. And though his face was burning, Gohan really, really liked the way Trunks watched him. On his back, completely nude, he felt desirable- something he didn't realise he wanted to be until this moment.

"You're so hot," Trunks told him, pressing his forehead against Gohan's.

With a soft snort, Gohan tilted his chin to kiss Trunks again, and the older boy lowered himself against his boyfriend. They hissed and gasped when their bare cocks touched, their bristly pubic hairs tickling the insides of each other's thighs. Gohan squirmed underneath Trunks, moaning with every bit of friction. The older boy bucked his hips, hissing with the delicious contact against his cock.

"What-" Trunks mumbled, voice deep and husky in Gohan's ear, "What do you want me to do, Gohan?"

"Touch me," Gohan panted. "Touch me anywhere! Please, Trunks."

The boy with dark-hair shivered as Trunks leaned in closer, hot breath tickling his ear. "Ugh, yes," Trunks groaned. "Yes, yes, yes-"

The younger boy squeaked in surprise when a mouth suddenly wrapped around one of his nipples. He shook, pressing his chest against Trunks's face, urging his boyfriend to stay in that one tender spot. Trunks promptly ignored him though, in favour of moving to the other nipple.

"Oh, oh! Yeah," Gohan whined, not at all disappointed when he felt Trunks switch. The older teen clamped down lightly on the erect bud with his teeth. After licking the tender spot, Trunks moved down Gohan's torso, dipping his tongue in the boy's navel.

"Ooh," Gohan stuttered. He pressed his long cock against Trunks's chest, smearing the tanned skin with shining, clear liquid. "Ooh, Trunks."

"Keep talking to me," Trunks commanded, subtly grinding his own erection against the mattress. "It turns me on- your voice makes me so hard-"

"Just like that," Gohan stammered, the words not coming easy to him in his foggy state of mind. "That feels so good, Trunks. I… I love your tongue. I love your whole damn mouth-!"

"Tell me what you want me to do to you," Trunks growled, licking and nipping at Gohan's rigid stomach. "Where else do you want my mouth? I wanna hear you beg for it."

With one hand still in Trunks's fine hair, Gohan blushed.

"Can… can you…"

Hearing the hesitation in Gohan's voice, Trunks sat up a little, keeping his hands locked firmly on Gohan's hip bones. He circled the skin lightly with his thumbs, wanting to keep the boy on edge while they talked.

"Is... something wrong?" Trunks questioned softly. Had he gone too far with the dirty talk?

"No," Gohan said, more heat rising to his face. "It's just…"

"Tell me, Gohan," Trunks replied, pausing to brush the stray hair from Gohan's face, which had quickly become damp with sweat.

"Can you… use a finger?" the dark-haired boy mumbled, seemingly not able to make eye contact. "Just one?"

Head cocked to the side, it took Trunks a few moments to understand. Comprehension dawning on him, he said, "Oh! Like, inside you?"

"You don't have to," Gohan said, his hands now covering his very red face. "You don't have to if you don't-"

"Gohan," Trunks said, peeling Gohan's hands from his face. "Come on, don't do that. I wanna see you."

And the look on Gohan's face when Trunks finally touched his aching cock was priceless.

"Mmm," Gohan moaned, feeling a warm hand stroke him once, then twice. "Oh, Trunks..."

The older teen lifted his free hand to his own mouth, hesitant fingers prodding lips. At the sound of more praise slipping out of Gohan's mouth, Trunks gladly let a finger slip into his own.

Settled comfortably in-between Gohan's long legs, he continued to rub the younger teen's generously wet cock. With a knee, Trunks nudged a pale leg to the side, trying to locate his goal. Tucked away behind Gohan's scrotum was a tight hole; small, and just barely visible.

A desperate cry escaped Gohan as he felt Trunks finally enter him.

At first, Trunks thought he had hurt his boyfriend. But with the way Gohan pressed down further and further into his hand, Trunks quickly realised he was making Gohan melt.

Trunks had never felt so powerful in his entire life.

The wet, wiggling finger poked at Gohan's insides. Trunks's saliva disappeared quickly with the friction, but the sting of being stretched was already too familiar for Gohan to be bothered. He couldn't keep his hips from moving, furiously trying to impale himself deeper on the appendage inside him.

Fascinated by such a strong reaction, Trunks wondered just how far he could pleasure his beautiful boyfriend before a thought occurred to him. Trunks began to curl his finger, experimenting with different angles to find what Gohan liked. He inched it in further, trying to hit that legendary spot he had once heard about-

And it seemed to work. Suddenly, Gohan began to howl repeatedly, telling Trunks, "Right there! Right there! Ooh, ooh-"

Soon enough, his words devolved into incoherent pieces of language, and Trunks could only drool in delight as Gohan fell apart before his very eyes.

Releasing the hand on Gohan's cock, Trunks covered Gohan's mouth in an attempt to smother the loud cries. While he couldn't sense his family's energy signals- which meant they were likely still at the club- he didn't want to risk being overheard by his grandparents.

A very naked Gohan squirmed underneath him; panting, moaning, and shining slick with sweat. Now unattended, Gohan's erection bobbed with every movement. His tight balls hung low underneath, sparse pubic hair matted with sweat. Trunks wanted to touch him there- everywhere, really- but he wasn't sure he could multitask that well. Especially if he had to keep the boy quiet now, too.

Not even a full minute after Gohan's frenzied shouts had first begun, did the boy start to whimper. Tears leaked from his closed eyes, falling sideways onto the sheets.

Concerned, Trunks removed one hand from Gohan's mouth, and pulled the other away from Gohan's ass, but the younger boy begged him to keep going.

"No, no, please," Gohan gasped, looking up at Trunks again through lust-clouded eyes. "Please, I love it, please-"

Though the muscles in his fingers were cramped, Trunks teased the entrance, dragging a finger around Gohan's anus. "Please what?" he said, feigning confusion.

With a growl, Gohan knew exactly what his boyfriend was doing. "I already said it," he complained, voice low and breathy.

"I wanna hear it again," Trunks whispered, pressing a tongue inside Gohan's ear. The younger boy shifted, pleased by the new sensation, but frustrated that Trunks wanted him to beg. "What is it you want, Gohan Son?"

"Put it in," Gohan whined. "Put your finger inside me. Please, please, I want-"

"This finger?" Trunks smirked, putting it in his mouth once more. Gohan baulked a bit, but became distracted once more when Trunks entered him again.

"A little… a little more," Gohan panted. Trunks readjusted before finally hitting the sweet spot again. "There! Right there- ooh!"

Trunks could tell Gohan was close. Not bothering to try quieting his boyfriend, Trunks dedicated himself to Gohan's crotch. He tugged on his boyfriend's cock, circling the underside of the head with a rough thumb. "Ah, ah… Trunks... Ah!"

Gohan's voice broke as his powerful orgasm arrived, Trunks's finger still pressed snugly against his prostate. Fighting just to fill his lungs with air, Gohan's body went numb with pleasure. His toes curled as he coated himself from chest to navel, a few stray drops of semen landing on Trunks's fingers.

As he came down from his high, Trunks slipped his finger out, actually missing the tight, hot tunnel that Gohan's body had so eagerly welcomed him into. He could only imagine what it would feel like to have those strong muscles squeezing his dick from all sides…

Despite the mess, an exhausted Gohan dragged Trunks down to lay beside him, and smothered him with lazy kisses. Trunks giggled as Gohan discovered a particularly sensitive spot on his ear. Stroking his cheek, Trunks looked to Gohan and murmured very quietly, "Happy birthday, my love. I do hope you liked your present."

And without a doubt in his mind, Gohan kissed him hard, mumbling against his lips, "Thank you… for everything. I love you so much, Trunks."

With a sultry look, Trunks pulled Gohan on top of him.

"Can you… can you show me?" the older boy whispered, a little unsure. "Show me how much you love me…"

"Gladly." And with a deep chuckle, Gohan did.


End file.
